The Attacks of Crystal Lake: Part One -On Hiatus Sorry-
by Misty Rain the Female Warrior
Summary: The fighters of the 4th DOA tournament goes to a school that was free to go! However, one student, Hitomi, realizes the principal, Crystal Lake, set up the school as a trap. Crystal almost kills Hitomi in sight. The fighters run away from the school, but Crystal said that she'll find them. They find a nice home and lived there. Crystal came back. Will they run away or fight back?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my fanfiction! I hope you like it! I decided not to continue my other DOA fanfic, All in Friendship and Love, and work on this one. I hope it's worth it. My OC's are going to be in here. They are: Kanae Umino, Kai Munora, Crystal Lake, Phoebe Brooks, and Roxy Sanders. Look at their profiles on my profile if you want. I came up with this story since I first played Dead or Alive.**

**Pairings are: Hitomi x Hayate, Eliot x Ayane, Kasumi x Ryu, Leifang x Jann Lee, and Kanae x Kai. There could be more.**

**Let's go on with Chapter 1!**

***Warning/Note: May have language involved and violence. NO FLAMES! This will take place AFTER the 4th DOA tournament.***

* * *

Lake Academy was opened up and ready for business! All the students arrived. The workers were already in the building, getting ready for their jobs. Lisa Hamilton was in charge of science, Helena Douglass took care of history, Christie Allen decides to work in English, Bayman Johnson was a Phys. Ed. teacher along with Tina Armstrong, and Zack Jones worked for music class. Leon Armid and Bass Armstrong had to run a class both of them disagreed to work in, but will be paid handsomely for. It was being the people who make lunch. Both are horrible cooks, but with their boss's help, they can cook perfectly now. Brad Wong worked as a janitor.

There were a few students who were excited about the school. One of them was Hitomi Buchfink. She was actually looking forward to the school. She urged her parents to make her go to the school. After days of persuasion, her parents finally decided to make her go to Lake Academy. Now, she was all excited to go inside the school. Another person was Kasumi. She thought attending the school should calm her nerves about being hunted down and being assassinated. Maybe "they" won't know that she's here. She could be safe from the world perhaps!

Then, there were students who didn't really want to go to school. One was Ayane and her half-brother Hayate. They were very reluctant to leave their village without their leader and sidekick. Their mother Ayame suggested that they should calm down and go to school. Their father Shiden disagreed with his wife. Without the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan, what would they do? However, Ayame won him over, so they both had to go to school. They didn't want to be mad at their mother because of the decision. They just wondered if making that decision was bad. Another is Eliot Williams. He had only lived with his master Gen Fu currently. He hadn't attend school like he was supposed to be. Gen Fu suggests him to attend Lake Academy especially. Eliot didn't want to go, but he did it anyway, just for the sake of his master. He also got his master's grand-daughter, Mei-Ling, with him to the school.

The person who ran the building, a woman by the name Crystal Lake, was watching the cameras hidden in the entrance. She has been waiting for the moment to come. Now, it's time.

"Omigosh! I'm so excited!" cheered Hitomi. She was wearing the Lake Academy female school uniform along with the other girls: A navy-blue dress jacket with a white top underneath, a black skirt that reached above the knee, long black socks, and loafers. "I can't wait any longer!"

"This is it," Kasumi said after taking a deep breath. "This is where I'll be." She smiled.

"God, I HOPE this is worth it!" Ayane grumbled.

"Calm down, Ayane," Hayate said. "It'll only be a short while." The purple-haired kunoichi sighed.

"At least I'll train in the dorms," Eliot said to himself.

"Onii-san! I hope we can share the same room!" squeaked Mei-Ling. Eliot patted the sweet little girl on the head.

It was time for Crystal to make an appearance. She got out from her chair and stepped outside of the school, where all the students waited. They all turned quiet when she appeared. The woman flashed a smile to everyone and announced, "Welcome! I am Crystal Lake, the principal of this school! Me and the workers are glad you all came today! We aim to lead you all to a very successful and fun year here in Lake Academy! We hope you have a splendid first day in Lake Academy!" She then grabbed a pair of large scissors and cut the ribbon that blocked the students into coming in. She got out of the way as the students stampeded into the school. She hadn't gotten the time to check the students. She sighed and was going back into the school, until she saw a car pull up. A man in the Lake Academy male uniform came out of it. Crystal rolled her eyes and said, "You're late, Ryu."

The man looked at her and said, "I'm sorry."

She smiled. "It's okay. Just hurry before classes begin!" Ryu nodded as he left in a flash. When he was gone out of sight though, she smiled in an evil manner. _I got Ryu Hayabusa! _she thought. _The power should become stronger once I have it!_

* * *

Kasumi happily went to her new locker and tried out the combination. Unfortunately, she had no clue how to actually do that. She looked around for help. Hitomi actually was next to her. She did her combination by twisting and turning it and opened her locker with ease. Kasumi swallowed and asked, "Can you help me with this?" She was a little embarrassed asking that. Hitomi looked at Kasumi and answered, "Sure!" She put her fingers on the combination and asked, "What's your combination numbers?"

"Oh! Uhm..." Kasumi looked at the paper she was holding. She scanned it until she saw 3 numbers. She pointed at them and said, "I think these are it." Hitomi looked at the paper and nodded. She did the combination in a breeze and opened Kasumi's locker for her. "Tadaaa!" the karate girl cheered. Kasumi smiled and thanked her. As she unzipped her bag to put some stuff in, she suddenly heard a familiar voice saying, "No. Way." She knew who that voice belonged to. She turned and saw her half-sister, Ayane, in shock. She was in shock as well. Just what was she doing here?!

"You traitor!" she yelled quietly. "What are you doing here? Hiding?" Kasumi didn't answer.

"Ayane?" Hitomi said as she looked at the violet-haired kunoichi. She smiled. "It's been a while!"

Ayane glanced at the dirty-blonde girl. "Hitomi? Well, get out of here, this'll get ugly."

Hitomi almost frowned and said, "I know you and your sister aren't in good terms, but you can't fight now. Class begins in a few minutes and it's also against the school rules." The violet kunoichi sighed, shot a death glance at her sister, and whispered something Hitomi couldn't hear. She then left. Hitomi saw the pain in the poor runaway kunoichi's eyes. She put a hand on her shoulder and flashed a friendly smile to her.

"Don't worry about her," she said. "She doesn't like me that much either."

"But still..." Kasumi said.

"Let's just go to class, 'kay?" Kasumi nodded and worked on her locker. She looked at the paper she had. Her first class was "Science". _What to get for science... _Kasumi thought to herself.

...

Meanwhile, Ayane was absolutely furious seeing the sight of her sister. She wanted her sister's head on a stick. _She thinks she can get away from us, _the violet kunoichi thought. _Well, she thought wro- _Her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into somebody. Supplies were dropped on the floor.

"Hey!" yelled Ayane. "Watch where you're going, you-" She stopped her sentence as she realized who she bumped into.

"Sor-ry!" shouted the guy she has known as he was picking up his supplies. "I was just passing by..." He trailed off as he looked up at Ayane. Both of their eyes were widened.

"Eliot?" said Ayane.

"Ayane?" said Eliot. "Is that you?"

"Onii-san?" asked a cute little girl's voice. "Are you okay?" A little girl came by his side. Ayane had no clue who she is. Probably his little sister?

Eliot picked up all of his supplies and stood up. "I'm fine," he replied.

"Who is she?" The girl pointed at Ayane.

"Oh, uh..."

"We just know each other," Ayane backed up Eliot.

"Yeah, we just know each other, Mei-Ling."

"Oh. Okay! I thought you two were dating." The two blushed.

"What?! Where did that came from?"

"W-we just know each other!"

"If you say so." Mei-Ling tugged Eliot's hand. "We need to go to class, Onii-san!"

"Right," he said as the two went away. Ayane stopped blushing. What got into that kid's mind anyway? Oh well, she is pretty young. Ayane headed to her classroom.

...

Hayate was looking for his first class, English. He suddenly sees Ryu Hayabusa in a teacher's uniform walk by. He decides to be friendly and say, "Hey Ryu!" The super ninja in disguise sees Hayate and smiles.

"What's up Hayate?" he said.

"What are you doing here?" the Ninja of the Wind asked.

"I'm actually here on a mission."

"A mission?"

"Yes, a mission. I heard there is a woman here who tries to be innocent, but does that to hide her true self. I was hired to assassinate her."

"Who is she?"

"I'm guessing it's Crystal Lake."

"The principal?"

"I don't know for sure yet, but she is acting innocent. I'll get to the bottom of this once I have time."

"Okay, I'll go warn Ayane."

"That'll be fine. For now, just act normal." Hayate nodded as he walked away. He was getting curious. Could Ryu be correct about Crystal or could he be off and it was some other woman here?

...

Another student, Leifang, was getting her supplies for History class. She was glad she came to Lake Academy. She thought it was better than the college she used to go to. _This is going to be the best first day ever! _she thought in excitement. As she got all her supplies and closed her locker, she turned and saw a familiar-looking man. She knew him! She can recognize him from anywhere! She slowly tiptoed to him. She remained as silent as possible. Although in the last tournament where she beat him in a battle, she still wants to meet him.

"Go away," he said to her. Leifang sighed.

"What class are you going to, Jann Lee?" she asked.

"I said go away," Jann Lee said again.

Leifang rolled her eyes. "Are you going to History? 'Cause I am." Jann Lee didn't answer, which bugged the Chinese girl a lot.

"Hello? Are you in there?!" she yelled at him. "I'm asking you a question!"

He turned and glared daggers at her. "Yes, I am going to History. Now would you please get the hell away from me?" He sounded like he was annoyed.

"We can go together!" Leifang suggested. "Please, Jann Lee? I don't want to go all alone!"

Jann Lee sighed. "Fiiiiiine! Anything to shut you up." The two went to class together.

* * *

In her secret office, Crystal was looking what the cameras around the school are taping. Classes started. She recognized the fighters from the 4th Dead or Alive tournament as the students. A certain kunoichi caught her eye. It was Kasumi, the runaway ninja! She must have some power in her! In another camera, she saw Ayane, the violet kunoichi of the Hajimon sect of the Mugen Tenshin clan! In another, Hayate, the 18th leader of the Mugen Tenshin ninja clan! All of them plus Ryu's power will make her invincible! She hit the jackpot! She didn't care how or why they get here, she just wants their power!

"Now, I'll have even the strongest ninja clans like the Mugen Tenshin and the Hayabusa clan bowing down to me thanks to their power!" she gleefully said to herself. She laughed, thinking about how she's going to rule the world with her invincibility.

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 1. What did you think? No hate or flames, but constructive criticism is fine. I wrote the whole thing out a couple of years a go anyway.**

**You can R&amp;R and follow and favorite! I really want the support I need! :D You can tell me if there's a typo or anything or ask me a question about this.**

**See you all later! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

**Hei23: Thanks for your review! :D**

**Kaneshiro-Sama: Your review was awesome!**

***Warning: May have language. This will be long.***

* * *

The first day of school went by like a breeze for everyone. They went and find their dorms. Kasumi was very new to this situation, so she really had a hard time. Her room was CTwelve. So, it was on the 3rd floor of the school. But...the signs were written in words and in English, and she can't read in English. Which word was CTwelve?! She was very confused.

"Need any help, Kasumi?" a familiar voice asked. The copper-haired kunoichi turned around and saw a man she knew.

"H-Hayabusa!" she stammered, blushing. "W-well, yes. I need to find a room named CTwelve. Do you know where it is?"

"You're pretty far from it, let me tell you. Follow me." Kasumi nodded and followed. He stopped, so she stopped. "Here we are." Kasumi saw the door to her room. The symbols looked correct, so she opened it. It looked fancy and not fancy at the same time, kind of like the Moonlight Reef hotel room during her trip to Zack Island. There's even a small aquarium on the wall. She liked it!

"I'm actually staying here too," added Ryu.

"W-what?! Really?!" asked Kasumi. "B-but aren't you a teacher here?"

"Teachers have to be in this school too," Ryu answered. At least there was two separate beds. Kasumi had a bag, so she set it down on the bed she wants to be in. She got out a bag of clothes and went into a bathroom that was in the room. Meanwhile, Ryu set HIS bag on the bed he'll sleep in. He was thinking about Crystal. Could she be the madwoman? He'll have to check tonight. Ah, that's right. He didn't tell Kasumi yet. Maybe he could give her a little warning. But will she believe him? It could be too unbelievable for her to take in.

"Hayabusa?" asked Kasumi. Ryu turned and saw her in a pink PJ tank top with matching pants with bunny patterns. She was wearing pink bunny slippers. Ryu thought she looked cute in that outfit. It reminded him of a certain girl he knew. "Why do you look so serious?"

"Oh, nothing," Ryu replied. "I like your clothes." Kasumi blushed.

"N-no you don't!" Kasumi said. "You're not interested in fashion!"

"It's not that I like fashion, it's just that the outfit reminds me of someone I know."

"A-and who's that, Hayabusa?" Kasumi really has feelings for Ryu, so sometimes, she can act cool around him, but at these times, she acts like this.

"I rescued this little girl named Naomi long ago," explained Ryu. "She was wearing your sleepwear." He chuckled. "In fact, she looked like a younger version of you." Kasumi blushed again. She turned away from Ryu and laid onto her bed.

"Good night, Hayabusa," she said as she went to sleep. Just in time for him to investigate Crystal's office. He suddenly realized he didn't tell Kasumi about her. Oh well. She wouldn't believe him anyway. He changed into his black and silver ninja uniform and disappeared.

* * *

Ayane was so mad that she didn't share a dorm with Hayate. She will have to deal with it anyway. She knew a little English. She can read 3rd Grade English thanks to a certain she knew. Her room was CTen. C-T-E-N. Not so hard. She looked for a door that had B-T-E-N on it. She found it and opened the door. Only to see the boy she bumped into earlier...

"Eliot?!" she yelled in shock. Eliot had a jump-scare and looked at Ayane.

"What the-Ayane?!" The girl with him, Mei-Ling, popped out of nowhere.

"A..ya..ne?" she said, trying to pronounce the violet kunoichi's name. Ayane found it cute. She focused back on the situation.

"You're my roommate?" she asked.

Eliot shrugged. "I guess." Ayane scanned the room as she entered in. It was dull, yet pleasant-looking. There was a small fridge, two beds, a TV, a closet, and a bathroom. She set her bag on a bed.

"Hey, that was supposed to be mine!" said the cute little Chinese girl. She removed her bag from there and set it on another bed.

"That's mine, Ayane," Eliot stated. She threw her bag at the ground in fury.

"Well, where am I going to sleep in?" she asked, trying to be calm. She shouldn't unleash her fury until there's a battle or something. Mei-Ling pointed at the bathroom.

"The rug is comfy! Kind of like a bed!" she explained. She decided to go in there and check it out. Her eyes widened at the sight of the bathroom. Her dorm is plain, but her bathroom isn't! It was so...so FANCY! The ivory shower, the super-clean floor, and the shiny mirror was no joke. She saw a rug. She laid down on it. It was like a bed! Now, where's a blanket? Ah, she'll just have to use a towel she guessed. Since she's in the bathroom, she wanted a shower. She wants to feel clean like the bathroom. As she was about to remove her top, the doorknob was moving. She instantly yelled, "I'M TAKING A SHOWER!" The knob stopped, making the violet-haired beauty sigh in relief. _Probably Eliot. Seriously... _she thought.

She stripped down naked and turned the water on. It was not too hot and not too cold. It was right for her. She stepped into the shower and let the water drop onto her. She looked at the fancy-looking shampoo and body wash. She could use them. She'll feel like a normal person._  
_

...

Eliot waited for Ayane to come out of the shower. She still hasn't come out yet. He began to grow impatient. He was burning time watching TV with Mei-Ling. He just wanted a shower. He hoped Ayane didn't use a lot of hot water. He heard the shower turn off. _Finally! _he thought as he stood up from his bed and headed to the bathroom door. Ayane opened it. She was in a fresh, clean robe. Eliot blushed at the sight. His heart was beating fast.

"Uh, Eliot, mind if you move please?" she asked nicely.

"Y-yeah!" Eliot let her go. He quickly went into the bathroom and shut the door. What was he doing when he saw Ayane in a robe. Was it her cleavage? Eliot snapped out of thinking about her and stripped down naked to get into the shower. He knows he's perverted, but only when he sees a hot British woman like Christie. What was he thinking? He turned on the water and went to the shower.

* * *

Hitomi was in her dorm, CFour. She had a nice dorm that reminded of her parents' apartment back at Germany. She was listening to a boy band she loved on her phone while doing her homework. _Today has been the best first day ever! _she thought happily. _I'll definitely LOVE it here! _She heard knocking on her door. She thought it was probably her new roommate. Who could it be? Leifang? She's been friends with her for a long while now! Maybe it's someone else? She shrugged and opened the door. Her jaw dropped as she saw Hayate. RIGHT THERE! Oh, how she missed him so much! She couldn't help but hug him tight.

"Hayate~!" she said. "I missed you!" Hayate smiled. He liked Hitomi and her personality.

"It's nice to see you too, Hitomi," he managed to say. She un-hugged him and asked, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. I got a few minor injuries from DOATEC, but I'm doing fine now."

Hitomi exhaled in relief. "Thank goodness you're alright. How about Ayane?"

"She's doing fine too. There's nothing you can worry about." Hitomi was very excited to see him again, she was going to do cartwheels everywhere. But she didn't.

"So you're my roommate, Hayate?"

He nodded. He dropped his bag on a bed and sat down. The two burst into conversation for several minutes. They talked about their lives after the DOATEC incident and how they come into this school. "So, your mom told you and Ayane to go to here?"

"Yeah. Pretty much. She even won an argument against my father."

Hitomi giggled. She suddenly realized she didn't finished her homework. "Oh! We have homework, Hayate! We should get working!" She grabbed her papers and a pencil and started working on her homework. Hayate got some of his papers from his bag and looked at them. It was Math. He didn't understand what to do. He looked at Hitomi, then back at the paper. He did take notes, but he still didn't understand what to do. He called out, "Hey, Hitomi." She looked up at him.

"Mind if you help a bit with Math here?" he asked. Hitomi answered, "Why sure! Is it math?" He nodded. "What problem?" He looked back at his paper and answered, "All of them."

"What?" she said sarcastically. "The leader of the Mugen Tenshin ninja clan can't do math?!" They both laughed. She went over to Hayate and began helping him with the math problems.

* * *

Leifang turns out to be Jann Lee's roommate, and to Jann Lee, his school life will be a living hell. It was like she's stalking him. She beat him in the 4th Dead or Alive tournament, so why is she still following him? He'll just have to deal with it.

Both were doing their homework separately. Leifang is practically the whiz of any subject. She could finish her homeowork in a flash. While she was doing her homework, she was looking for her friend's username in a social media site. It was KarateGirl9035. That's Hitomi's username. She wondered if Hitomi did have her phone. Too bad she's not in Leifang's classes, so she didn't see her once today. Maybe the next day she'll see her.

Jann Lee didn't like writing, even though he only needs to write a short paragraph about himself. At least Leifang isn't yapping at him. He had nothing to worry about...for now. Still, why was she still following him?

"Hey, Leifang," he said. Leifang looked at him. "Why are you still following me?"

"Eh?" she said.

Jann Lee sighed. "Never mind." He got back to writing.

"Oh, to answer your question..." the Chinese woman paused, then continued, "We can be a tough team together. That's why I can't leave you alone." That's it? She wants to be his partner? He thought that was a joke. Just because she beat him in the tournament doesn't mean she'll be his partner.

"Forget it," he replied.

"But I beat you. That means I'm proved worthy to be your partner!"

"Just because you beat the crap out of me, that doesn't mean I'll let you be my partner."

Leifang pouted. "Fine! I'll keep asking you until I get tired from it!" _Goddamn it, spoiled little hag, _Jann Lee thought in fury. Just then, his pencil broke. _Oh great! As if my day couldn't get any crappier! _He chucked his broken pencil to the ground and ripped his paper apart. He face-palmed. He was getting frustrated. Leifang felt a little bad for bothering him. She grabbed an extra pencil and handed it to Jann Lee. "Here," she offered. He looked back at her and saw her pencil. After a moment, he grabbed it.

"It won't break, I promise," Leifang added. Jann Lee smirked at her for a second and grabbed a new sheet of paper.

"Can I be your partner?" Jann Lee saw that coming.

"No."

Leifang whispered under her breath, "Dang it..."

* * *

Lisa and Tina shared a teachers' dorm together along with Bass and Leon. Unlike student dorms, teacher dorms are bigger and have more roommates. Helena, Christie, Zack, and Bayman also shared a dorm together. All the teachers and staff were in dorms for the night.

Crystal remained in her office, sipping a cup of tea while looking at all the videos of the school, making sure no one is spotted. Her plan couldn't be initiated if someone is out in the hallways or in the classrooms. She grinned and put her cup of tea down on a saucer. "Yes..." She stood up from her chair and went into a small room with a contraption in it. She petted it. "It's time to shine, my precious!" She pushed a button and the contraption was bursting with energy. It didn't move, but the sounds made it obvious that it was.

"Since this baby's hooked to all the technology in the school, I'll get their powers in no time!" Crystal said to herself. "Let's see who I can take from first. If I first use this on the ninjas, it'll be obvious to them and I'll never get their powers. Plus, my plan would be ruined..." Crystal was thinking of starting with the teachers and staff. The contraption listed all the teachers and staff on a computer implanted on it. It listed their strength in numbers. The most powerful out of all of them was Leon and Bayman. Bass was the second powerful. Bayman was part of an army and Leon was a former mercenary. They both have similar strength, so she thought of extracting their strengths first. She tapped on Bayman and Leon and there was two choices: Extract their strength one at a time or extract their strength at the same time.

"What to choose..." the silver-haired woman muttered under her breath as she was thinking what choice she must make.

* * *

Hayabusa was zooming through the hallways like lightning. Just then, he passed Hitomi's dorm. The sound of him running quickly woke the girl from her slumber. She was done with doing her homework with Hayate and they both went to sleep. Now that she's awake, she was wondering about the noise outside. Maybe someone's invading the school? She can handle that! She leaped out of her bed and slowly tiptoed to the door. She slowly looked back at Hayate, making sure he was sleeping. She smiled. She kind of liked the sight of him sleeping. She just wanted to stroke his face-she caught herself thinking that. _Ah Hitomi! Don't do that! _she thought to herself. She slowly opened the door and scanned the dark hallway. She saw nothing.

As she stepped out of her dorm, she stepped on something sharp. She pulled her foot back quickly and checked on it. No bleeding, but her foot hurts. She looked down and saw a kunai on the ground. She picked it up. So a ninja is invading a school? She thought she could handle a ninja. She gripped onto it and closed the dorm door behind her. She walked quietly through the hallways.

After a few moments, she saw a dark figure walking in the shadows. Hitomi grinned. _Gotcha! _She walked quickly to the figure. But, the figure was fast. She jogged to the figure. It was going to...the principal's office! She'll save Ms. Lake! The figure was going to open the door. Hitomi shouted, "Hey!", in her loudest voice. The figure stumbled.

Still in her room, Crystal heard Hitomi's shout, but it was muffled. Nonetheless, she can't do her plan if someone's in the hallway. She left the room and went to the door to the hallway. As she opened it, she saw one, no, two figures. As she was going to them, they both ran away quickly. She wanted the hallways to be EMPTY, so she followed one of them to make sure he/she is gone!

Hitomi was going to call out to Crystal, but she heard noises in her office. Curious, she opened the door and entered the room. There was computers, possibly showing camera footage. The noise was coming from another room. Hitomi saw a metal door and tried to open it. The handle won't open. She wondered why. She turned the handle many, many times. She was getting frustrated. As she turned the other way though, the door opened. Hitomi felt stupid for not knowing that the door was supposed to be opened the other way. She saw a contraption in there. She was confused. Why was this in Ms. Lake's office? She saw the computer implanted on the contraption. It had one of the lunch-men's faces and one of the coach's faces. Mr. Armid and Mr. Johnson! She looked closer at the computer.

There were two choices: Extract their strength one at a time or extract their strength at the same time. What does that mean?! Hitomi felt like her brain was in knots. She doesn't understand what's going on AT ALL! Does Ms. Lake have anything to do with this? She looked around the room. It had papers stapled to the wall. She read one in her head:

_I'm finally out of jail, thank god! Now, I can do my plan I've yearned years of doing: Having the strength of the toughest fighters in the world! I have to sign up at the 4th Dead or Alive tournament. All the world's toughest fighters will be there, and I have the technology transmitted into a glove I'm wearing. I'll get all their strengths with ease!_

Hitomi read another paper.

_Damn it! That wh*re, Helena Douglass, returned my entry and said I can't be in there. That freaking woman, I hope she dies! Not only that, I lost my gloves with the technology in them. Damn this day to hell! Oh well, the glove only has 10% of the technology I invented. I could use the 90% in something else. And I must get everyone from the tournament into my plan. I'll think of it._

"Who wrote these?" Hitomi asked herself. She then read another paper.

_So, I've heard DOATEC's fallen. Hope that slut, Helena, died there. Anyway, I managed to buy a super fancy building that was owned by a legendary pop-star. Now, for hiring staff and teachers. Plus, I need advertising. I want Lake Academy to be famous and catch some people's attention. Especially the fighters' attention._

Hitomi read all the papers on the wall and finally read two more:

_Today's the day! The first day of school for the students! (Still can't believe Helena hasn't died) This is probably the best day of my life! I got a super ninja as a teacher! Once I use my technology on him, he won't know what hit him! I'll have the strength of a super ninja!_

_Oh god, I feel like I won the lottery! Now, I've got 4 ninjas...IN MY SCHOOL! HELL YES! I'll be so freaking invincible, even the ninja clans will bow down to me! Yes, yes, YES!_

Hitomi felt terrified. The papers mentioning 4 ninjas...Hayate must be one of them! Kasumi too! She saw Hayabusa today and she knew she saw Ayane. Crystal...this doesn't sound like her! Crystal is too nice to write this type of stuff! But the handwriting was neat. The papers ended with "Carrie Lousiton" though. Crystal...Carrie...Lake...Louiston... Both started with the same letters. Is Crystal Lake...really evil? While Hitomi tried to scramble out of the room, she accidentally hit the contraption on accident. She dashed out of the room and out into the hallway. She saw Crystal Lake's figure coming back. She tried to run past her, but Crystal's hand caught her arm. She tugged her towards her.

"You're not supposed to be here, Ms. Buchfink," the principal noted.

"O-oh! R-right! I was just...uh...checking to see if you're okay!" Hitomi lied.

She smiled. "I'm alright. Just go back to your dorm." Hitomi nodded as she left. Hitomi felt terrified now being around Crystal. She thought she was going to get killed, but she wasn't, which was good for her. Still, those papers and that contraption...she felt like something horrible was going to happen. Maybe she'll tell Hayate, but will he believe her?

* * *

The next day, everything went on normally. Crystal still remained in her office. She was repairing the dent on her contraption. She cursed to whoever made a dent on her machine. She wondered who did this. She didn't want to be "dense", so she thought Hitomi did it. But, how? She was by the office door last night, she had something to do with this. She'll have to look at the camera footage. She stopped repairing and reached to the nearby camera. She grabbed it and used a replay button to view what happened yesterday.

After skipping through the day and her being in there, she pressed the play button and it played normally. Suddenly, she saw Hitomi enter the room. She knew it! She looked at the contraption and the papers on her wall. She looked terrified. _So, the little German girl knows who I am. Damn it. _She was scrambling out of the room and accidentally hit the machine, which made the dent. Crystal was getting furious. Hitomi got out of the room.

_That cocky little-_ she thought. _You stupid little- _She heard the office door being knocked. She got out of the contraption room and opened the door. Ryu was there.

"Good morning, Mr. Hayabusa," she greeted with a smile. "What is it?"

"I just want to talk to you about something," he said. She nodded as she let him in. She'll still get Hitomi. She hoped the German Karate girl doesn't tell ANYONE! And if she did, she'll pay with her life.

* * *

**Done! *relaxes fingers* Sorry for the late update. How was it?**

**So now, Hitomi knows what Crystal is and what she wants. Uh-oh...**

**I hope you like the settling in the dorms. :)**

**R&amp;R and F&amp;F if you haven't so! Tell me if there's a typo or anything.**

**Expect the next chapter to be late as well. :( But see you all later! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter! Enjoy!**

**Shockzone: Thanks for your review!**

* * *

Ryu and Crystal sat at Crystal's desk. A cup of tea was set on her desk. She sipped the tea. "What is it you want to talk about, Mr. Hayabusa?" she asked him. _Stay calm, Carrie. Stay calm... _she thought to herself.

"I, well..." Ryu started. "I just want to know more about you."

Crystal looked slightly confused. "What do you mean, Mr. Hayabusa?"

"Like...I just want to know more about you. How you started this school, how you got your name?"

Crystal tried not to bite her lip. _What the hell is he asking me? He's acting suspicious._

"I'm sorry Ryu. Why don't you ask me this AFTER classes are over?"

Ryu sighed. "Never mind. Forget this ever happened." He stood up and left the room before Crystal could say anything to him.

_Seriously...he was acting weird... _Crystal thought. _Unless...Hitomi... _She gritted her teeth. _I've got to make sure. _She went to her camera room and began looking at the cameras.

Meanwhile, outside of Crystal's office, Ryu was disappointed of his action there. He acted too rashly and weird. He'll have to make her reveal herself SOMEHOW. He was thinking of what to do to make reveal herself...

* * *

"Kasumi?" asked Lisa. "Where's your homework?"

Kasumi looked confused. "My...what?"

Lisa face-palmed. "Your HOMEWORK, Kasumi. Where is it?"

Kasumi realized she had a worksheet she was supposed to work on. She got a little to fed up with Ryu, she didn't do her homework and fell right asleep. She muttered, "I didn't do it, Ms. Hamilton."

Lisa sighed. _Are ninja really THIS stupid? _she thought. "Make it up tonight with today's assignment, alright?" Kasumi nodded, looking sad about doing more homework. She playfully blamed it on Ryu. He distracted her last night, then she just went to sleep like that. _Is school really this hard?_

"Alright class. This is Day 2 of this semester. Now, if you're late, you'll be marked tardy. Understand?"

"Yes, Ms. Hamilton," said the whole class.

"Now then, for today's lesson..." Lisa began teaching the class. Kasumi got out her pencil and paper and started taking notes in Japanese. She couldn't take them in English. She doesn't even now how to write the first letter of the alphabet. She only understands Japanese. She knows what people are saying in English, but she can't read English is all.

Also in class, Hitomi was taking notes for the lesson. She couldn't get Crystal's machine and messages out of her head. Kasumi's in class with her. Heck, she's her locker neighbor. She should tell her, but could she believe her? After all, it seemed hard to believe that a sweet woman like Crystal is a madwoman who wants to have unbelievable strength from everyone fighter here, including the ninja.

"Ms. Buchfink? Are you paying attention?" Lisa asked the German karate girl.

Hitomi snapped out of her thinking and replied, "No-I mean, yes!" Lisa sighed again and continued the lesson. Hitomi started taking notes again. She shouldn't let that thought get into her in class. She was thinking about telling Kasumi. Still, could she believe her?

* * *

Helena was teaching the history of the Chinese, something both Leifang and Jann Lee had an advantage at, since they were both Chinese. Leifang kept whisper-shouting to him if he and she could be a team. The answer was always no. Helena constantly told Leifang to cut it out. Jann Lee just finds it annoying that she's constantly asking him the same thing. He hoped she could get over it sooner or later.

"Alright everyone, I'm making an announcement," announced Helena. "You are going to get paired up into two and work on the questions on page 108 in your textbooks. Work together, okay?" Helena paired up the students together. Suddenly, she paired Leifang and Jann Lee together. Both their jaws dropped.

"Uh...can I be paired with someone else, Ms. Douglass?" Jann Lee asked.

"No," she answered. "Begin your assignment everyone." She sat at her desk, checking homework. Jann Lee sighed.

"Well, let's see what we could do..." Leifang opened her textbook and went to the page 108. "Number 1's easy!" She quickly got her notebook, opened it, and scribbled the answer into it with her pencil. "Ya got it, Jann Lee?" Jann Lee was doing nothing but pretending to sleep. She was shaking him.

"Jann Lee! Wake up!" He ignored her. _Hell... _he thought in frustration.

"Jann Lee, please work. This is a grade you know," Helena reminded him. Jann Lee groaned and stopped pretending to sleep. He grabbed a pencil and wrote down the answer on a piece of paper.

"Wait a sec, you didn't see the-" Leifang said before getting cut off.

"Shut up b*tch," he said in an almost inaudible voice. Leifang looked offended. She figured out she was bothering him, so she did the questions on her own like he wasn't there. If that's the way he likes it.

Jann Lee wanted to punch himself for being so rude to Leifang. Sure, it's annoying that she's asking him the same question over and over, but still...

"Sorry I called you that, Leifang," he stated. She looked at him with a bit of surprise on her face. "Just stop asking that question already."

"But I-" Leifang cut herself off. It would annoy him to say that she didn't at that moment, so she said, "Okay. I'll cut it out."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. No worries. I won't bother you with that question." Leifang smiled and continued answering the questions. Jann Lee smiled too and also continued answering the questions on paper.

Helena looked up at them and let a short smile come across her face. She knew Leifang from Zack Island. She talks a lot, but she keeps her promises well. She thought Jann Lee won't have a problem with her.

* * *

After the 4 classes ended, it was lunchtime for everyone. Bass and Leon made a choice of Greek Salad, Macaroni and Cheese with some spice to it, and grilled fish with a side of steamed vegetables. The students and the teachers bought the food. As Tina was getting the grilled fish, Bass noticed and said, "Tina!" As she got her fish, she looked up and saw her dad wearing an apron and a chef's hat. She muttered, "Oh my god..." She tried walking away from him as quickly as possible. She sat a table for the teachers.

"Let me guess, Bass?" Lisa asked.

Tina laughed. "You know me well, Lisa."

"I wonder why he's there."

Tina shrugged. "Beats me." She grabbed a fork and started eating on her fish.

"Yo! Tina!" said an energetic voice she knew.

"Heya Zack," she greeted. "So I heard you teachin' music class?" Zack had the spicy Mac n' Cheese lunch. He sat down next to the girls.

"You bet! I'll be teaching the kiddies here about electro music! Something I'm a professional of!" the energetic DJ bragged. The two friends smirked at him. "What?"

"Ah nothing, DJ Zack Attack," Lisa said.

"Hey! You can just call me Zack!" Zack said with the spicy Mac n' Cheese in his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full! It's gross!" Tina reminded him.

...

Ayane was sitting with Hayate. She was eating her grilled fish with veggies at the side while telling him about Kasumi. He sighed. "So, she came here to hide?" he asked.

Ayane nodded as she swallowed her piece of fish. "She thinks she's going to be safe from being hunted down here." She roughly ripped a piece of fish and ate it.

"Calm down Ayane," Hayate said to her.

She chewed and swallowed the piece. "It's so freaking stupid of her to think that! She would still be hunted down by the clan! What good does that make?" Hayate slightly shook his head and ate his fish.

"Uh...hi?" said a voice the two knew. They turned and saw Hitomi with her Greek Salad on her plate.

"Ah, Hitomi," Hayate greeted with a smile. Hitomi smiled back.

"Can I sit here?" she asked.

"Sure. We don't mind. Right, Ayane?" Ayane slowly nodded. The cheerful karate girl sat next to Hayate and talked to him. While they were having their conversation, Ayane was just eating her lunch, thinking what to do since Kasumi was in the school. Should she send a letter to the clan, saying that she's hiding in the school and that she needs to be killed...or be silent and kill her herself? Where should she be killed? She can't be killed in the school, that will cause so many problems. She needs to be killed somewhere in secret...

"What?" Hayate said. Ayane snapped out of her thoughts and listen into Hitomi and Hayate's conversation. Hitomi looked serious.

"I'm telling you, you and Ayane are in danger," she said. "Ms. Lake wants everyone's power here, and you and Ayane's power will be taken!" Ayane couldn't believe her ears. Crystal wants their power? That has to be the most ridiculous thing she ever heard.

"Ms. Lake? Are you sure?" Hitomi nodded. He remembered Ryu being suspicious about her too. With him and Hitomi curious about her, then... "You may be right." Hitomi and Ayane's jaw dropped.

"What?!" yelled Ayane in shock. "You believe that?!"

"Ryu was curious of her too, so you may be right, Hitomi." Hitomi couldn't believe it. She never expected Hayate to ACTUALLY believe her! Plus, Ryu was curious too? Then that figure from last night...Hitomi felt stupid.

"Are you okay, Hitomi?" asked Hayate.

Hitomi snapped out of it and said, "I'm fine." She continued to eat her Greek salad. "I just can't believe you believed me." She cracked a smile to cheer herself up. "That's good at least." Hayate cracked a smile too. Ayane was confused on the situation. _Crystal is such a nice lady...Hitomi and Ryu could be wrong. She can't be evil. _She continued thinking about how to deal with Kasumi. _Too bad Hayate believes that._

...

Kasumi was eating her Grilled Fish, looking at Ayane. She kind of heard what she said over there. She felt like she got stabbed in the chest with a sword. She tried not to cry. _At least a swift, clean death, Ayane... _she thought.

"Are you okay, Kasumi?" asked a voice. She turned and saw Ryu with a plate of the Greek salad with dressing on it.

"I'm okay," she lied.

"Your expression tells me no." He sat down near Kasumi. "What's the matter?" It's no use lying to him. He just knows her too well.

"Ayane..." she muttered. He looked at the purple-haired kunoichi who had Eliot and Mei-Ling sit next to her.

"Yes?"

"Now that she knows I'm here..." Her sweet voice trailed off. Ryu understood what she's going to say.

"I'll talk her out of it for now," he said. Kasumi looked at him in shock.

"What? How? You know-"

Ryu put his fork down and explained to Kasumi, "She'll listen to me. She does have respect for me after all." Kasumi guessed it was true. Maybe it could work.

"Thanks...Ryu," she said with a smile on her face.

Ryu smiled back. "Don't mention it." He forgot to tell her about why he really was at the school. She wouldn't believe about Crystal, but she needs to know about the mission. So Ryu said, "Kasumi?"

"Yes, Hayabusa?" she asked.

"I want to tell you that the reason that I'm here right now...is because I have a mission."

"A...mission?" she repeated. "What's the objective?"

"To find a certain woman who acts nice, but hides her true self and assassinated her." Kasumi didn't like the sound of that. She gulped.

"And do you know who that is, Hayabusa?" she questioned.

"I was thinking Crystal Lake."

Kasumi almost choked on her piece of fish. She swallowed the whole thing, then said, "Ms. Lake?! How?!"

"I'm not sure yet, that's why I'm going to ask her out on a date to make her reveal herself." The words "ask her out on a date" hit Kasumi like a rock. She had feelings for Ryu. He's...going to ask her out?! Ryu looked at her expression.

"No worries, Kasumi. It's only to reveal herself. It's not like I find her attractive or anything." Kasumi sighed in relief. The two started a conversation about other things while eating their lunch together.

* * *

Crystal couldn't tell if Hitomi DID tell Hayate and Ayane the truth or if they were talking about something else. Due to the cafeteria noises, she couldn't decode what she was saying to them. She still got her eyes on her. She must need to know if Hitomi told them or not. If she did, Hitomi will suffer a slow and painful death from her.

...

As the second day of school ended, Ryu headed to Crystal's office. As he knocked on the door, inside her contraption room, she heard the door knock. She finished writing something on a piece of paper and taped it on a wall. She rushed out of her contraption room, shut the door, and opened the office door to see Ryu again.

"Oh, good evening, Mr. Hayabusa," she greeted calmly. "Why are you visiting me again?"

Ryu took a deep breath and said, "Remember this morning? I acted a little off."

"Yes."

"Well, I was trying to ask you out on a date," he stated. Crystal began to blush. _He wants to ask ME out?! _she thought in surprise.

"What an odd way to try and ask me out..."

"Yeah. But, right now, I'm properly asking if you can go out with me this Friday. Will you accept it?" Ryu asked. Crystal got into thinking.

_This super ninja's asking me out! How very weird of him. But, this could be an opportunity to get some of his power. I'll have to use something unsuspicious to transport some of the technology into. What could it be...? Meanwhile, I'll accept his offer._

"Yes, I accept, Ryu," she answered.

Ryu smiled. "I'm glad."

"So, where are we going on this date?"

Ryu hadn't thought of that yet. "I'll tell you later." Before he left, Crystal gave him a little kiss on the cheek. He blushed a little and left. Crystal went to her desk to think about things like the date, Hitomi, what to transport some of the technology in...

She realized she kissed Ryu on the cheek. She didn't mean to, but she guessed she did it for some fake affection. Her heart belonged to her ex-husband and kid, even though she hated her ex-husband. She wanted to know how her kid was doing. Her ex-husband was the reason why she was in jail. He knew her life goal, he didn't want that, so he fought with her, and she ended up in jail. She loved and hated him the same. But, she will always love her child. But, they don't matter now. Her life goal is more important to her.

* * *

**So...what do you think? I think this was kinda off...**

**This story has Ryu x Kasumi in it, so don't think the "date" changes that.**

**I'm just going to do a random question for you all to answer whenever I update, so get used to that. The question is:**

**Who's your least favorite character in the DOA series and why?**

**Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see ya later! Byas! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

The first week passed by quickly. It's the weekend! Kind of...it's Friday evening. Ryu picked out the perfect restaurant for him and Crystal to have their date in. He was in his dorm, getting ready for his "date". Kasumi was biting her lip. Ryu looked handsome in his expensive-looking clothing, but he's going out with...her...she just doesn't like it. Of course, it's to see if she can reveal herself. He couldn't have FEELINGS for her, right?

"When are you leaving?" she asked out of curiosity.

"In a half hour," Ryu answered. She nodded.

"I'm going to take a shower," she said as she headed to the bathroom. As she closed the door, she striped herself naked and turned on the shower in there. Not too cold...not too hot...perfect! She stepped into the shower and washed herself down. As she did, she felt a little tired. She sat at the shower floor while rubbing and washing off the body soap on her body. After a few moments, she slowly passed out.

In her dream, she was a mermaid. She had a red hibiscus on her hair, a pearl necklace on her neck, and her mermaid tail was milky pink. Her hair flowed gracefully in the blue ocean. She saw some fish friends come to her. She played hide-n-seek with her cute little fish friends. One of the fish were closing their eyes and counting down while Kasumi and the rest of her fish friends went into hiding. Kasumi was hiding behind a coral reef. As the fish was ready to find everyone, it suddenly saw a hook with fish bait on it. Kasumi realized this and tries to stop her fish friend, but it was too late. He took a bite on the hook and the hook swiftly came up with her fish friend. Kasumi began to cry. Then, more hooks with bait on them came down. All her fish friends bit on them and were never seen again. Kasumi cried even more. Suddenly, a net got onto her while she was crying. She struggled to get out of it, but it was too late. A diver came into the water with a spear. Her hair was purple. She knew who the diver was. The diver's scarlet eyes twinkled as she threw the spear at Kasumi.

Kasumi woke up. Her heart was beating really fast. She realized she was still in the shower and that the water was still on. She felt clean enough, so she stood up, turned off the water, and got out of the shower. She got a towel, covered herself with it, and exited the bathroom. Ryu wasn't in the room. Kasumi wondered how long she dozed off. She shrugged to herself and changed into a fresh pair of underwear, then pajamas. She slipped on her bunny slippers and got out her homework to work on. She got out a pencil and started working on a problem. _The beginning of the universe is... _she began to think.

After she finished a few problems, she heard footsteps in the hallway. She was expecting to hear Crystal and Ryu's voice, but there was no sound. She peeked out the door to see Hitomi wandering around. She wondered why...

"Hitomi?" she squeaked. Hitomi turned and saw her.

"Kasumi! How are you?" she asked.

Kasumi opened the door fully and answered, "I'm fine. What are you doing here? It looked like you're lost or something."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! Crystal wanted me to patrol the school while she's off on a date with Ryu."

"Ah..." Kasumi said in an unhappy tone. Hitomi notices that and said, "What's wrong?"

Kasumi pursed her lips. "If I told you a secret, would you keep it and never tell anyone?" Hitomi nodded. Kasumi whispered to her ear, "I have feelings for Ryu." Hitomi tried not to squeal.

"Really?" she asked in such an eccentric mood. The runaway kunoichi slowly nodded, blushing in embarrassment. "You two would look so cute togeth-" Kasumi cut her off by shushing her. "Oops," she said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Kasumi whispered.

Hitomi raised her voice back to normal. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" She was walking away, but something popped into her head. She didn't tell Kasumi about Crystal's plans. She walked back to Kasumi.

"H-Hitomi?" Kasumi looked puzzled.

"I got a secret too...or more likely..." Hitomi's voice trailed off.

"Hitomi? Is anything wrong?" Kasumi asked.

Hitomi decided not to tell her about it and walked away from her. "It's nothing. Forget I said anything. Goodbye, Kasumi." Kasumi found Hitomi's attitude weird, so she slowly and quietly followed Hitomi. Hitomi wasn't noticing her. She then tapped her shoulder. Hitomi had a jump-scare and turned to see Kasumi.

"What are you doing here, Kasumi?" she asked. "You're supposed to be in your dorm."

Kasumi thought up of an excuse. "How about I join you patrolling the hallways? I'm a ninja after all." Hitomi thought it wasn't a bad idea, so she agreed. The two walked through the hallways, making sure no one else is in the hallway and in their dorms. Kasumi kind of urged Hitomi to tell the secret, but she refused to tell her. She wouldn't believe her anyway.

* * *

Ayane groaned, "This is SOOOOOO hard!" She was doing Math. One problem made her fuss up.

"Sheesh, Ayane. You can just skip it and do the other one," Eliot suggested. Mei Lin was doing first-grade math problems like a professional.

"I wished I had Mei Lin's homework!" the violet-haired kunoichi complained. "Why won't you help me, Eliot? You're the brains!"

Eliot let out a sarcastic laugh. "You're on your own."

Mei Lin was frowning. "That's not nice, Onii-san."

"Well, that's what she gets for being mean to me all week."

"She was nice though."

"Yeah, ONII-SAN!" Ayane said in a high-pitched voice. Eliot scowled at her.

"See, Mei Lin? She's mean to me."

Ayane rolled her and went back to the math problem. She still didn't know what to do. Her teasing didn't do anything to help her with that. She asked again, "Can you PLEASE help me, Eliot?"

"You're on your own," Eliot repeated.

Ayane grunted. "Can you PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHERRIES ON TOP?"

"She's using her manners, Onii-san," Mei Lin noted. "You should help her with her homework."

"Pssh. No. She's still mean to me." Ayane was about to give up, but then a brilliant idea sparked up in her head. For this to happen though, Mei Lin shouldn't see.

"Hey, Mei Lin. Could you go into the bathroom for a little bit?" she asked the little girl.

"Okay." She went into the bathroom with her homework and shut the door. Eliot was getting curious.

"Ayane, what's going-" he said before he realized she was unbuttoning her top. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Trying to make you say 'yes'," Ayane answered. She was halfway from unbuttoning it. Eliot blushed insanely.

"Okay! Okay! I'll help you! Just st-stop that!" Ayane buttoned her shirt up.

"Thank you!" she said annoyingly. Eliot shook his head to himself and went to Ayane.

"What is it?" he asked. She pointed at the problem. "Huh. I think you're over-thinking the problem. Here." He grabbed her pencil and explained to her the process of doing the problem.

...

Mei Lin was still in the bathroom, but she was doing her homework on a soft rug. She still thought Eliot and Ayane were dating each other and that they "need to be alone". They reminded her of her parents, saying that she can go to her room while they "need to be alone". A cute smile slipped across her face.

_Ayane and Onii-san..._ she giggled at the thought. _I should call her Onee-san!_

* * *

Ryu and Crystal were at an expensive restaurant. Crystal was wearing a navy blue wrap dress with matching heels. She was drinking a wine she liked. Just what Ryu wanted. He wanted to make her drunk to make her reveal her true self.

"You really like that wine, don't you Crystal?" he asked.

Crystal cracked a short smile. "This is a delicious wine, Ryu. I can't get enough of it." She continued drinking it. Ryu was waiting for her to get REALLY drunk on the wine. He was waiting for the steamed lobster he ordered and her braised pork loin. When the waiter came back with the food, Ryu ordered more wine for Crystal. When he left, Ryu looked at Crystal. She's getting there. He grabbed his fork and begin eating his lobster. She began to eat her pork...sloppily. As the waitor poured the wine into her glass, she drank it again. She asked him to leave the bottle of wine at the table. The waiter did as told and left. Crystal had the look in her eyes that told Ryu she drank too much.

"So Crystal, can you tell about yourself?" he asked her.

She put her glass down and said, "You still want to know?" He couldn't tell if she WAS drunk or she can handle the amount of alcohol. "Okay then." Okay, she's a little drunk. "Crystal Lake isn't my real name."

"Oh really? What's your real name?"

"Carrie Louiston." He heard the name before, and that shocked him. Carrie Louiston, he heard, was a madwoman who fought her husband because she was abusive to him.

"Why did you change your name to Crystal Lake?"

Crystal drank the whole glass of wine. "I grew up near a lake that sparkled in the sunlight like crystals. Or actually...the lake had crystals in it!" She chuckled. Ryu didn't recall a place where there's a lake with crystals in it.

Crystal kept on talking. "When I was 18, I just let loose and be who I wanted to be. So, I worked at a club and I fought many times there, so I got fired." Ryu didn't want the information she was giving, so he asked her another question, "Why did you open up Lake Academy?"

Crystal poured the wine into her glass and drank the whole glass again. "I'm sorry, what was that, Ryu?" Okay, she's drinking a little too much of that wine. He got the bottle and the glass away from her. "Heeeeeeeey!"

"Why did you open up Lake Academy?" he repeated.

"I'm not telling you unless you're giving me my wine back." Ryu sighed.

"Answer my question, then I'll give you the wine back."

Crystal frowned, then answered, "Because my life goal was to have an excellent school with excellent staff and students. Now can I have my wine back?" Ryu gave up. This woman was Carrie Lousiton, the abusive wife, but she changed, he guessed. So, Crystal is out of the question now. He gave the wine back to her. She can't be the woman, she just can't be. He asked her out and made her get drunk for no reason. He wasted his time.

The waiter came back with a receipt. Ryu told him to bring two boxes for the food. The waiter left to get the boxes. Crystal drank...and drank...and drank...and drank...

* * *

Hitomi and Kasumi saw no one in the hallways yet. They were talking about things like normal friends do. They are locker neighbors, but they got along pretty well! Hitomi still didn't want to tell Kasumi the secret. Hayate believed it, yes, but Ayane looked like she didn't believe it. So, why tell Kasumi? Plus, Ryu is on a date with Crystal, so he should know that she's evil, right?

"So, you've seen your friend...um...Leifang?" Kasumi asked.

"Yep!" Hitomi answered. "We met each other at lunch on Wednesday and we talked a lot. It was nice seeing her again!" Kasumi smiled. She was still wondering about Hitomi's "secret", but she didn't want to annoy Hitomi with that question, so why bother?

Hitomi stopped when she heard footsteps. Kasumi stopped too and listened in. With her ninja speed, she ran toward the footsteps, only to see Ryu with a bag in one hand, and a dozed-off Crystal on his shoulder. Kasumi looked confused. Ryu noticed the copper-haired kunoichi and stopped in his tracks.

"Kasumi?" he said. "You're not supposed to be here."

"O-oh, uh...I was helping her out," she stated. "What happened with Crystal?"

"Too much alcohol," he said. He walked with Kasumi to Crystal's office, where Hitomi was at. Hitomi noticed Crystal and asked about her, only to get the answer that she drank too much. Hitomi understood.

"Hitomi, do you mind opening the door for me?" Ryu asked.

"Oh, not at all!" Hitomi opened the door to her office. Ryu went in and carefully put Crystal on her chair at her desk. Hitomi pursed her lips, just not keeping her eyes off the door to that...room...

"What are you looking at, Hitomi?" Kasumi questioned. Hitomi bit her lip.

"Are you alright, Hitomi?" asked the super-ninja. Hitomi sighed. If Hayate believed her, she'll have to make these two believe her too.

"Follow me," she said as she stepped into the office.

"What? But, if Crystal-" Kasumi got cut off by Hitomi shushing.

"There's a secret I discovered about Crystal on Monday..." the dirty-blonde girl stated in a quiet voice. "And it's in that room." She pointed at the door to the contraption room.

"Her bedroom?" Ryu said. _Bedroom? _she thought. _How can she sleep in there? _

"Plus, isn't it a little rude to barge in here?" Ryu added. True, her being in the office without permission on Monday was rude, but they needed to know about the secret.

"Yeah, Hitomi, that is kind of rude," Kasumi also added.

"I know, but-" The words couldn't come out.

"Hitomi, are you okay?" Kasumi asked. "You're acting very weird."

Hitomi sighed again. "Go into that room and see for yourselves." She exited the office, acting a bit down and off. She went back to her dorm.

...

Ryu and Kasumi were still there in Crystal's office. They both were looking at the door. They both don't know if they should go back to their dorms or check the room out.

"What do you think, Kasumi?" Ryu whispered. "Should we check it out?" Kasumi had no idea. In fact, she was scared to learn about the secret. She could take a peek at it though.

"We'll just...take a peek," she suggested. Ryu nodded. The two approached the door. Kasumi opened it a little bit and peeked inside. She gasped. The room looked NOTHING like a bedroom!

"What is it, Kasumi?" Kasumi opened the door all the way for Ryu to see. His jaw dropped as he saw the contraption and the papers taped on the wall. _What the hell is this? _he thought.

"This is not good..." Kasumi muttered. "Especially that thing..." She pointed at the contraption. Ryu looked back to see if Crystal's still asleep. She was sound asleep. He looked back at the room. He stepped into it. Kasumi stepped in too. She closed the door. She didn't like this! Is she working for Donovan?!

Ryu read all the papers on the wall. _She hasn't changed. She's grown worse... _he thought. He looked at the contraption. _So, this is used to absorb the strength of a person. That sick woman... _

"R-Ryu..." Kasumi stammered. He patted Kasumi's head.

"Crystal's the enemy here," he explained to her. "Thanks to me, you, Hayate, and Ayane being here, she can absorb our strength along with everyone else's with that thing." He pointed at the machine.

"No...no!" Kasumi covered her mouth. She thought she would be safe here...she thought.

"We need to get out of-" Ryu said before he noticed a tiny camera at the corner of the room. He cursed under his breath. _That means...she knew Hitomi's here and now that we're here... _He grabbed Kasumi onto his chest, which made the runaway kunoichi's cheeks warm up. They disappeared and reappeared in their dorm. Ryu let Kasumi go. Kasumi still looked terrified. She isn't safe at this school. Sure, she's out of the Mugen Tenshin clan's reach (minus Ayane and Hayate), but she was going to be powerless and weak. She didn't want that.

"I had enough for one night," said Kasumi. "I'm going to sleep." She jumped onto her bed and closed her eyes.

"We can't stay here forever. We have to warn everyone and get out of here somehow," Ryu said.

"We can do that tomorrow. Goodnight, Ryu." Kasumi fell asleep. Ryu sighed as he decided to sleep for the night as well. Still, everyone, including the ninjas, is in grave danger here. He must think how he's going to warn everyone without Crystal knowing.

* * *

Hitomi went into her dorm. Hayate was still awake. He noticed Hitomi's attitude. "What's wrong?" he asked. "You should be smiling."

"Nothing," Hitomi replied in a slightly depressed tone. She sat at her bed.

"Something is wrong, I know it."

Hitomi's lip curved downward. "Well, Kasumi joined me on my duty, then Ryu came back with Crystal sleeping. I told them about Crystal and that there's a place in her office that they needed to see. I left them."

"Well, they looked right?"

Hitomi answered with a shrug. Hayate sighed and sat next to Hitomi. Hitomi went on, sighing. "I don't want this to become a catastrophe like in DOATEC." Hayate chuckled.

"I'm sure DOATEC is worse," he said to cheer her up. She still acted gloomy. He put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. "Even if Crystal is evil, I'm sure she wouldn't beat even the weakest of us." Hitomi smiled a little bit.

"You may be right...if she hadn't gotten at least one person's power."

"You don't need to worry. We can beat her if she tries to get our strength. Like I said, DOATEC is more worse." Hitomi smiled more.

"You're right. You're strong after all, Hayate." She yawned and leaned her head on his shoulder. Hayate blushed a little. Suddenly, Hitomi lifted her head from his shoulder, blushing as well.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to do that," she said.

Hayate nervously smiled. "It's okay." He looked back at his homework he was working on.

Hitomi grinned. "You can do your homework on your own, right?" she asked.

Hayate chuckled. "There's one problem."

"I hope that 'one problem' isn't '100 problems'." They both laughed. Hitomi helped Hayate with his homework. She thought, _I have nothing to worry about. Nothing to worry about..._

* * *

**There we go! This was a little rushed. How was it?**

**It turns out I can work on 4 fanfics at a time very quickly, so expect some quick-ish updates. ;)**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Do you want Dead or Alive to have an anime adaption movie? Why or why not?**

**R&amp;R, F&amp;F, and I'll see you all later! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the fifth chapter! Enjoy!**

**busisuzy: Thanks for your review!**

***Warning: This may be LONG. Someone might get left behind.***

* * *

Crystal woke up the next morning, still groggy from her sleep. She didn't remember what happened last night. She was worried about the date. What happened? She shrugged to herself and walked to the contraption room. As she opened the door, she saw that her machine was on. She wondered why. _It SO better not be Hitomi! _she thought angrily. Wait a sec...this means SOMEONE came into this room! She swore if she saw Hitomi in there again... She turned off the machine and picked up the camera from the corner of the room. She pressed a replay button of what happened the other night. She was shocked that Hitomi wasn't in there, but Kasumi and even Ryu?! How the hell did they get in there?! _That freaking German girl! _She chucked the camera at the ground. It broke into pieces.

"That's it," she roughly whispered. "You're done!" She exited the room, went to her desk, and opened a drawer for something to kill Hitomi with. She found a weapon: A stapler. She grinned quite evilly. Just then, she heard chattering and footsteps in the hallways. She put her stapler away and peeked from the office door to see what's going on. Everyone was in their swimming suits. She guessed they were going to that pool outside the school. Crystal will need to blend in and kill Hitomi secretly. She went to her closet far in the office and picked out a black bikini top with matching black jean shorts. She needed to be modest for her character. Otherwise, if she chose a G-string, it would just be so weird. She changed and got the stapler. She hid the gun in her back pocket and walked out of the office.

* * *

It was Saturday! According to the school rules, during the weekends, if the weather is reasonable, you can go to the school pool. Everyone wanted that, so they went to it. Outside, they arrived at the pool. Some decide to swim, some others wanted a cool dip, and the rest just wanted to relax near the pool and chat up.

Christie found a lounge chair and sat on it. She had her sunglasses on. She was just relaxing...and relaxing...and rela-Suddenly, she heard, "KOWABANGA!" and water splashed all over her. She shot up from her chair and looked at who the hell did that. She saw Bass. She gritted her teeth at him, got one of her sandals, and threw it at Bass's head. He turned around and saw her.

"Watch what you're doing to other people, thank you very much!" she yelled as she sat on the lounge chair and began to rest again.

"Sheesh, sorry," he apologized. Tina was with him.

"I fought her before," she said. "You don't want to mess with her. It's like she's as sharp as glass." Bass understood.

"Tiiiiiinaaaaaaa!" yelled Zack from far. Tina sighed.

"Hey Daddy, can you get him off my tail for me?" she asked her father.

"Hell yeah. You can count on me!" Bass answered. Tina swam away. Bass was ready to beat the crap out of Zack for his favorite daughter.

...

Ayane hid her kunai in her jacket she tied on her waist. Her plan was to kill Kasumi in secret in a far place with no one noticing. Her plan was going to intiate, until Mei Lin asked, "Can you swim with me, Onee-san?" She got confused by her nickname.

"Onee-san?" she said.

"Please?" She shot her huge puppy-dog eyes. Ayane couldn't deny it. Still, she needs to kill Kasumi and be done with it! But...she should relax for a bit.

"Sure," she answered. Mei Lin smiled as she dragged Ayane to the pool. Ayane didn't get her "mission" off her head though.

"Onii-chan!" Mei Lin called out to Eliot.

He turned and said, "Yes, Mei Lin?"

"I brought On-Ayane here so we could play!" Ayane couldn't believe she was going to waste her time playing around, but she couldn't deny Mei Lin and her puppy-dog beg look she had. Once the playing is done, the "mission" can start.

"Okay...what are we going to play?" Eliot asked.

"Marco Polo!" she suggested. "Just like back at granddaddy's place. We play it all the time!"

"Marco Polo?" Ayane said, confused. She's never heard of the game.

"It's kind of like Hide and Seek, Ayane. Except, you close your eyes and find us when you say 'Marco' and we say 'Polo'," Eliot explained. She understood. He looked at Mei Lin. "But, the pool is kind of a little too crowded to play the game." Mei Lin frowned.

"But..." She looked like she was going to cry. Ayane cheered her up before Eliot did by saying, "But that doesn't matter! It'll make the game even more fun!" Mei Lin suddenly looked happy and smiled.

"Okay! I'll be the finder! You hide somewhere in the pool." She closed her eyes and waited for the two to hide. As Ayane and Eliot were hiding under the water, Kasumi, who was playing with Hitomi and Leifang, suddenly bumped into Ayane. The violet kunoichi's head hit the floor of the pool, causing a bloody scratch on her forehead. She got up from the water and checked who bumped her. She saw no one. Well, SOMEONE bumped into her.

The scratch on her forehead stung, so she got out of the water as soon as possible. She looked for something to cover her head with. Suddenly, she herd Eliot coming out of the water too. "Are you okay?" he asked. She turned to him and covered her bleeding spot.

"What about Mei Lin?" she asked him.

"She'll be pretty busy looking for us at that pool." Eliot leaned closer to her, making her blush.

"Wh-what?!" she asked.

"What happened?" he asked.

"N-nothing! Now go back into the water!" Eliot grabbed Ayane's hand and made it reveal Ayane's bloody scratch on his forehead.

"Oh god. You need to go to the clinic," he suggested.

"No I don't! And let go of me!" Eliot released Ayane's hand.

"'Oh sure. I'm just going to get a disease since I don't need to treat this.'" Ayane was getting furious.

"Fine, you asshole! I'll go to the freaking clinic!" she admitted.

"I'm just saving you from trouble, you know." Eliot went back to the pool to find Mei Lin finding him. Ayane growled as she found a napkin to cover her wound with and headed to the clinic. Suddenly, she saw Crystal coming in.

"Oh, Ms. Lake!" she said.

Crystal saw the bloody napkin on her forehead. "Aww, going to the clinic are you?" Ayane nodded. "Go ahead." Ayane went into the school to find the clinic. Crystal thought, _I think I should rest up._

...

Kasumi was playing a ball game with Hitomi and Leifang. They just need to keep the ball in the air for the longest time. It was Leifang's turn to keep the ball in the air. When she was doing that, she suddenly bumped into someone and to make it even worse, the ball hit the back of their head. Leifang sweat-dropped. _Crud, _she thought. "Uh...sorry," she apologized. The person turned. It turned out to be Jann Lee. He stared daggers at her eyes. _Double crud!_

Hitomi and Kasumi got the ball and apologized to Jann Lee. He said it was alright. Leifang apologized as well. He told her it was fine. They went back to playing. Jann Lee rolled his eyes and got out of the pool. He laid on a lounge chair and started to take a nap. He suddenly splashed by water. _For the love of- _he thought. He opened his eyes and saw Leifang popping out of the pool.

_Freaking hell! _Jann Lee started to sleep again. Then...

"I brought food and drinks!" yelled an injured Zack. Jann Lee couldn't take it anymore. Oh well. He was a bit hungry, so he woke up and got to Zack's food and drinks.

...

Crystal was resting up so she could have enough energy to kill Hitomi. She tried to act not-so-out-of-character. Meanwhile, Hitomi can't stop thinking about Crystal's plans. Ayane didn't seem to believe it though...and she doesn't know if Kasumi and Ryu went into the room or not. She should probably stop stressing about it and play her game with Kasumi and Leifang. Just then, she missed the ball and it hovered out of the pool.

"I got it!" the karate girl called out. The ball hit Crystal's leg. Hitomi got out of the pool and got the ball. "Sorry, Ms. Lake."

"It's okay, Hitomi," she said. She tried not to got out the stapler.

"So, uh, you're out here too?"

_I don't want to kill you in front of everyone! _Crystal thought. "Yes, I am."

"Okay! Aren't you going into the pool?"

_This stupid... _"No thank you. I'm fine here."

"Alright. We could hang out-" Crystal shot up from her seat so quickly, it scared Hitomi a little.

"Shouldn't you go play with your friends?" she asked, very annoyed. Yes, she'll kill Hitomi, but not in public. That would be very stupid of her to do so.

"Oh, right! I'll see ya later, Ms. Lake!" Hitomi ran to her friends. Crystal looked to see if everybody was busy and let out a small evil smirk as she reached out for her stapler.

...

Hayate was talking to Ryu in the pool. Ryu told him what Hitomi said was true for real. He told him everything. Hayate couldn't believe this. No one here is safe then. Including all the ninja here.

"We're going to need to get everyone out of here then." Like Hitomi said, there shouldn't be another catastrophe.

"Alright. When you do that, I will assassinate her." Ryu and Hayate both felt something was going wrong. Just now, they felt it. They were ninja after all. Hayate was the first to notice Crystal...with an open stapler aiming at Hitomi's head. Ryu then noticed.

"No..." Hayate ran to Hitomi as Crystal shot a stapler at her. Hayate blocked her way. Hitomi noticed.

"Haya-" she said before the staple stabbed his chest. He grunted. Everyone stopped doing what they're doing and looked at Hayate's bleeding chest and Crystal with a stapler.

"F*ck..." she swore. She looked around. Every pair of eyes that were there was looking at her now. "Damn it!"

Hayate removed the straight staple from his chest and threw it into the pool, dying it with his blood. "You...you were going to kill...Hitomi...weren't you?" Hitomi was horrified. _She knows? How? Was there a- _She didn't even finish her thought. What she was going to think WAS the reason she knew. Hitomi felt so stupid.

_F*ck! F*ck! F*ck! Look what you've done Carrie! Look at what the hell you've done! _Crystal thought angrily. _Damn ninja!_

_Maybe it's about time I told the truth, _Hitomi thought. She spoke up. "I know why she was going to kill me."

"You do?!" Leifang asked, very shocked about the situation.

"This school is a trap, everybody! Crystal only wants all your strength!"

"Shut up!" Crystal yelled.

"She's right," added Kasumi. "Me and Ryu saw it ourselves!"

"There was a machine, so that's no doubt," added Ryu.

Hitomi nodded. "Right!"

Crystal hissed, "They're all lying! That's bullsh*t!"

"Oh yeah? And I think it's bullsh*t that you swear!" Bass yelled.

"Yeah!" finished Tina. "You've never swore! Not evah!"

Crystal gritted her teeth. "Fine! I got Ayane in the building anyway! I'll get her strength!"

"No, you're not!" Eliot yelled out as he got out of the water. "Someone look over Mei Lin for me!" Christie did the job as Eliot ran into the school. He doubted that he'll leave Mei Lin to that woman, but it's for the good! Crystal laughed insanely as she ran into the school with the stapler.

"Onii-san!" Mei Lin cried. "ONII-SAAAAAN!"

"Your brother will be back, I promise," Chrsitie said to comfort the girl. That WAS unlike her, but Mei Lin kind of reminded her when she was the girl's age. Her mother would calm her down with that voice, so why not?

"What are we gonna do then?!" Tina asked, kind of in a horrified tone. "All my stuff is in the school!"

"Yeah! Mine too!" added Kokoro. Suddenly, everyone got out of the pool area and went into the school.

"Wait!" Ryu yelled out. Everyone but Ryu, Kasumi, Hitomi, and Hayate left. "That's just great."

"What are we going to do?!" asked Hitomi frightened. "We need to save them all, but Hayate's hurt!" Hayate tried to get out of the pool, but cringed at the pain in his chest. Hitomi supported him.

"I'll go guide them out of the building. Hopefully, Kasumi must've learned healing ninjutsu by now, right?" She nodded. "Get Hayate out of the pool and heal him. When you're done, get out of here as fast as you can." Everyone nodded as the super ninja disappeared.

"I'll be fine..." muttered Hayate. "It's just a stab." Kasumi used healing ninjutsu on his bloody spot. It was healed.

"I know all my stuff is in the school," said Hitomi as she looked back at the school. "But we need to get out of here right now."

"What about Ryu?!" asked Kasumi. "I...I don't want to leave him!"

"I know him well. He'll be okay," said Hayate. The three climbed out of the pool. "Hitomi, cling on to me."

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm going to transport far from here. Kasumi, can you do that on your own?"

"Yes," Kasumi answered. Hitomi held onto Hayate. In a second, the three disappeared far away from the school.

* * *

Eliot outran Crystal and arrived at the clinic. She hoped Ayane was still there. He opened the door and saw Ayane laying on a cot, sleeping. He went to the cot and shook her awake.

"Ugh! What?!" she yelled as she noticed Eliot. "What are you doing-" Suddenly, he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the clinic. "Hey! What the hell?!"

"We need to get out of here!" said Eliot. "Crystal's gone mad!"

"What?! That's-"

"Got you, Ninja!" yelled the crazed "principal". Ayane turned and saw her with a opened stapler. _What the hell?! _she thought.

"Told you!" Ayane had no clue what's happening.

"I need your power! Your strength! Ninja!" Yep, still no clue. Still, Crystal looks like the enemy, so they must be away from her from all cost. Ayane used her teleporting ninja skill with her and Eliot and they appeared outside the school. Eliot was panting, probably tired of running.

"Thanks..." he managed to say.

"You're welcome," she said. It's rare for her to use her manners unless she was talking to someone she respects, but hey.

"Wait a sec...where's Mei Lin?" They both looked back at the school. "Crap...we have to get her!" He cling onto Ayane. "We need to get back at the school."

Ayane was blushing again. Why was she doing that? "Wh-what are you hanging onto me for?!"

"Get us back in the school! Please!" Eliot begged.

"But I thought it's dangerous!"

"Ayane! Mei Lin is a little sister to me! I don't want to leave her in there to die! She's that important to me! Please Ayane!" He sounded serious. Ayane can be heartless sometimes, but after what Eliot said... They disappeared and reappeared at the school. They both find Mei Lin together.

...

Ryu was showing the rest of the school where the exit was. Suddenly, the exit was locked. All of them were. _Damn it, _Ryu thought. _And I didn't bring any weapon here. Great._

"We're stuck here?!" yelled Lisa.

"Even if you all run, I'll find you!" shouted Crystal's voice from far.

Suddenly, Bass and Leon both charged to the door and it surprisingly opened. Ryu thanked them. Everyone escaped...but Bass, Leon, Ayane, and Eliot. Ayane and Eliot JUST found the exit.

"Hey, do you see a little Chinese girl come by?" asked Ayane.

"She just left with everyone else," answered Leon. Eliot sighed in relief.

"Okay, let g-" Ayane was saying until she felt something sharp pierce her shoulder. She let out a scream. She took out the straight staple and threw it to the ground. She saw Crystal. She was holding the stapler like a gun. Ayane winced at the pain of her wounded shoulder. She covered it with her hand.

"And just where the hell are you all going?" Crystal asked. Her hair was messy and so were her clothes. "School isn't over yet."

"To hell with your 'school'!" Leon yelled. He got into fighting position. "I'll slow ya down."

Crystal chuckled. "Try!" She threw the stapler away and got into fighting position.

"Go!" Leon ordered Eliot, Ayane, and Bass. "Go and flee while you can!"

"But we can't just leave ya behind!" Bass said.

"I don't want a b*tch like her to rule the damn world or whatever the hell she wants. Now go!" Eliot and Ayane fled out of the school. Bass hesitated for a bit, but fled as well. Leon smirked at Crystal. "You'll fight like a girl anyway."

Crystal also smirked. "Bring it on, bastard!" The two began fighting.

* * *

Everyone else was outside the school, at last! Ayane and Eliot arrived at the crowd. Mei Lin stood next to Christie.

"Onii-san!" she cried as she ran and hugged Eliot. "I missed you so much!" Eliot hugged her back.

"It's alright, don't worry," Eliot said to comfort her. Ayane smiled at the sight. She felt like she did the right thing.

"Everyone, follow me," ordered Ryu. "We need to find somewhere to hide." Everyone agreed as they all followed Ryu.

"Master?" Ayane asked Ryu. Ryu saw her wound and used healing ninjutsu to heal the wound. The wound disappeared. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," he said. He was thinking about Kasumi, Hayate, and Hitomi. _I hope you are all safe, _he thought.

* * *

Crystal staggered from Leon's blow. _Damn, he's strong as hell, _she thought. _I can't lose! What could I use? _Just then, Leon punched her in the face. She crashed into a wall. His blow was that tough. She stood up and spit out some blood. "Is that all you got?!" she asked in a madwoman manner.

"I was about to ask the same question!" Leon laughed. "You really do fight like a girl!" Crystal took off one lace from her bikini top. "Yeah, like I'd fall for you like that."

"I just needed to feel comfortable fighting." With better speed, she managed to distract Leon with a punch. He blocked it, but then, she kicked him where every man doesn't want to be kicked at. She punched him, sending him to the ground. She kicked him several times at the stomach, then at the head. She looked at him as he lost consciousness when she kicked his head. She sighed in relief and headed to her office. Obviously, thanks to Hitomi, she has to find the rest of the school and get all their power. Crystal knew how to do that. What's not so obvious?

She looked at her closet and found a ring. It was her wedding ring. She picked it up and evilly grinned. _Perfect! _she thought. She went to the contraption room and used a cord to transport the technology in. She laughed evilly. "You're all mine...MINE! MINE!"

* * *

**Phew! Sorry. This was rushed. What do you think of it?**

**I don't hate Leon. In fact, he's awesome! I just needed him to be left behind because I'll possibly forget about him after. And sorry to make you read Leon getting the crap beaten out of. Crystal's advantage is speed, something Leon can't handle, right?**

**R&amp;R! F&amp;F! I'll see you all later! :D Oh, and tell me if there's any typos or anything!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the sixth chapter! Enjoy! This is the chapter where my other OCs will appear! I have INTENSE writer's block right now, so expect late updates until it leaves me alone! :'(**

**busisuzy: I always do that to everyone that reviewed. :)**

* * *

Hayate, Hitomi, and Kasumi were on their own now. Kasumi was worrying about Ryu and everyone else's safety. Yeah, Ryu is a super ninja, but still...what if Crystal caught them and had their power? Then what?!

"Kasumi, are you all right?" asked Hitomi. Hayate noticed his sister's attitude.

"Will we ever see everyone again?" she asked them.

"I know Ryu, he'll be fine. And Ayane too," answered Hayate. "Everyone else, it depends."

"Still..." Kasumi looked back. "What if..."

"Wait a sec, look!" Hitomi pointed at a mansion not far from where they are. "Should we go there?"

"It might be a trap, but it's better than walking a lot." Hayate lead the two girls to the mansion. Up close, the mansion was HUGE.

"Whoa..." The girls' jaws dropped. It looked so huge and fancy! They've never seen anything like that before! Kasumi opened the door nice and slowly. "Hello?" she squeaked. "Anybody here?" She heard a giggle. She shivered.

"Like I said, it might be a trap. Let me go investigate," Hayate suggested. Kasumi nodded as she stepped away from the door. Hitomi wished him good luck. As he took a step into the mansion, he accidentally stepped on a wire. A bucket of cold water splashed on his head.

"Hayate!" yelled out the girls.

"I-I'm okay," Hayate said, shivering. "I-it's just a stupid p-prank someone pulled."

"Stupid?!" yelled a young girl's voice. Everyone kept close attention to the voice. "Damn it."

"Roxi, I TOLD you this was a bad idea!" said another girl's voice.

"Pssh, whatever."

"What's going on?" Kasumi muttered.

Hitomi shrugged and stood by Hayate. "We're not your enemies! We just need a place to stay! That's all!" They waited for an answer.

"I think we should let them in," said the other girl's voice.

"Hell no. The only person I would let in is mom! ...If she was still alive..." said the girl's voice. The trio felt a little bad hearing that.

"If we're bothering you, we'll leave..." Hitomi said. Suddenly a girl with glasses popped out.

"No, it's just my sister. She doesn't want anyone in our home," she explained. "I'm Phoebe Brooks. You can come in." Then a rocked-out version of the girl popped out. She didn't look happy.

"You're going to let freaking strangers in, Phoebe?" she asked roughly. "Mom taught you well."

"Come on Roxi, you pulled a prank on them. They should at least get some rest!"

"What if they were spies, Phoebe?! Then what?"

Hayate, Hitomi, and Kasumi sweat-dropped. "I can tell you we're not spies..." Hayate said.

Roxi sighed. "Well, we're not 'special' anyway. You can come in, but I'll be watching you." She stared at them with piercing brown eyes. They slowly walked into the mansion. Phoebe closed the door.

"Dang! This room is huge!" Hitomi said, her jaws dropping. "Are guys rich or something?!"

"Well, actually, yes," answered Phoebe. "I think we're the richest kids in the world."

"Phoebe!" yelled Roxi.

"No wonder..." said Kasumi. "I bet you have lots of fun here."

"Eh, sometimes. After awhile, it gets boring here," said Roxi.

"Is there any room we can stay?" asked Hayate.

"I think Phoebe will show you around. Meanwhile, I'm just gonna go." Roxi left the room. Phoebe smiled.

"So, do you want me to show you around?" Phoebe asked.

Hitomi shrugged. "Why not?"

Kasumi and Hayate nodded. Phoebe began to show them around.

...

A girl with long black hair and blue eyes was training in a gym. Her name was Kanae. She practiced her punches and kicks. She hit the sandbag with all her might. She sat down on the floor to take a break. She grabbed a water bottle and drunk it down. She wiped the sweat off her forehead. She was tired. Perhaps she had enough practice for one day. She laid on the floor. She just stared at the ceiling. She was thinking of her boyfriend, Kai. He was practicing outside. She hoped he was careful.

"Hey, TinKan," shouted a voice. Kanae stood up and saw Roxi. She sighed. She doesn't like Roxi that much.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Phree-Bee let some strangers in."

Kanae's eyes widened. "What?"

"But they're good. They might be even good opponents."

"I hope you're not lying to me."

"I'm not, trust me."

Kanae doubted Roxi for a second. She never did trust this tomboy. Still, she sounds like she was speaking the truth. Maybe she's right. But what's wrong with Phoebe? She always lets whoever in. She needs to break that habit. Kanae exited the gym and went to her room. She went to the shower and stripped herself naked to take a nice, cold shower. She stepped into the shower and washed herself up.

...

"And this is adoptive sister, Kanae's, room," Phoebe stated, showing Kasumi, Hitomi, and Hayate the door to the room.

"Do you like her?" Hitomi asked.

Phoebe nodded. "She doesn't trust my sister though."

"I can see that."

"So, where are we staying?" asked Kasumi.

"Oh right! Follow me!" The trio followed Phoebe to a fancied door. Phoebe opened it and the trio's jaws dropped. It was super fancy-looking. There was 3 beds in that one room.

"Daaaaaaaaaang!" said Hitomi in awe. "How much is this room?"

"Um...$9,000?" Phoebe answered.

"What? It must've cost more than that!" Phoebe shrugged.

"This is where you'll stay for now." The glasses girl remembered to ask something. "Oh yeah! Do you guys have any parents of some sort? There's phones in there." Hitomi's eyes widened as she dashed into the room.

"Er...do you have paper and a pencil?" asked Hayate.

Phoebe nodded. "I'll be right back!" Phoebe left. Kasumi and Hayate entered in. Kasumi saw a nice bed and laid down on it. It kind of felt like the bed back in school. School...school...

Meanwhile, Hayate was sitting down on a chair, waiting for his paper and pencil.

Hitomi was pressing buttons on the phone and held the phone to her ear. She was tapping her foot on the ground until her mother answered, "Hello?"

Hitomi smiled. "Hey, mom. It's me, Hitomi."

"Oh. My dearest baby! How are you?"

"I'm...doing good."

"That's great! How's school? Is it good?" Hitomi can't believe her mother asked that. How should she answer? One thing's for sure, she won't believe the truth. She has to say something.

"Hitomi? Sweetie?" her mother said. "Are you alright?"

The karate girl snapped out of her thoughts and answered, "I'm okay! Uh...how's daddy?" That should get her mother out of topic.

"Oh, well...your father...he..." Her mother's voice trailed off. Was something wrong? Suddenly, she heard thunder on the phone. That worried her a lot.

"Mom?!" she said with her voice slightly raised. "What's going on?"

"He's not back home yet and there's a storm here!" Hitomi couldn't believe this.

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Hitomi.

"I think I'll be fine, sweetie. I hope your father comes back here." Hitomi sighed.

"I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Good-bye." She hung up the phone. As in this day couldn't get any worse. She had high hopes that her parents wouldn't die.

Hayate noticed Hitomi's saddened expression. "Are you alright?" he asked. It was just like that one night in school. She had the same expression.

Kasumi noticed and asked, "What happened?"

"It's nothing," she lied. "Just some bad things I don't want to talk about." Hayate and Kasumi understood. Hitomi brightened up her attitude. She knows her parents will make it, she knows they will. Plus, Crystal won't pop up again. She'll probably be arrested and be in jail. Yeah, she would! That made Hitomi feel a little better.

* * *

The group was felt like they're walking forever. The sun was setting. Most of the girls were whining. "Do ya'll even know where ya goin'?" asked Tina, who was exhausted from walking.

"Anywhere away from Crystal," Ryu answered. "We'll need to camp out for the night."

"Good," Helena said. "My feet are aching. We need rest."

"But we need a manageable place..." Ryu suddenly heard a battle cry. Everyone stopped.

"What was that all about?" Ayane asked. Then another battle cry was heard. Everyone began to be cautious. Ryu came to the noise to see what's going on.

...

Kai Munora was hitting a practice dummy for sharpening up his skills. He let out one more battle cry as he knocked the dummy down with his kick. He felt like jelly. _Maybe I used too much of my strength, _he thought. _I'm exhausted although I wasn't before I kicked the dummy. __I got to control that. _He picked up his water bottle and drank it down. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. _I should head back to the mansion. Kae-Kae will worry about me. _He got the dummy and was about to leave until he heard a bush rustle. He looked at the bush to see if it was a harmless creature. A foot came out of it. Kai dropped the dummy and got into his fighting position, even though he was very tried and exhausted.

"Who's there?" he asked in his usual quiet voice. Ryu then came out.

"So you're just a boy?" he asked. Kai got out of his position and tilted his head in confusion.

"I thought you were going to attack me," he said. "But...you don't look trustful. Who are you?"

Ryu put his hands up. "I'm a good guy, okay kid?"

"How will I know I can trust you?"

"I have no weapons on me." Kai thought about it for a moment, then asked, "Is there people with you?"

"Yeah," he answered. "A lot."

"...a lot?"

Ryu turned and yelled, "It's okay now. All of you can come out now." Then, everyone came to Ryu. Kai's eyes widened. _That's a lot of people... _he thought.

"Oh, it was just a little boy all along?" asked Bass.

Ryu turned back to Kai and said, "We mean no harm. We just need shelter." Kai DOES live in a big mansion after all. Still, they're strangers and Kanae will get curious about this. Not only her, but his least favorite person, Roxi, too. Phoebe probably would mind as well. Some of these people looks like they can't hurt a fly while others look the opposite. He'll have to try.

"Follow me," he said. Everyone followed him. He picked up the dummy and his water bottle. He sure hoped everyone can understand.

...

In the group, Leifang was really tired of walking. She wished everyone arrived at where the boy's leading them now. She hoped Hitomi and the others are safe somehow. Hitomi especially. They're best friends after all. She looked at the group. Mainly, everyone's tired like her. Leifang sighed.

"This freaking sucks," said Jann Lee, who was behind the Chinese beauty. She turned and saw an angry Jann Lee. "We've been walking for who knows how long and I just can't rest for once." She decided to cheer him up a little by saying something.

"At least you don't need to worry about tests, right?" she said. "Tests are pretty stressful if you ask me."

Jann Lee sighed. "I guess you're right." She managed to cheer him up a little bit. She was proud of herself.

"Crystal was being a b*tch trying to kill your friend."

"Yeah, she was." She actually managed to spark a conversation with him! They continued talking to each other like normal people.

Meanwhile, Mei-Lin was on Eliot's back, sleeping. Eliot was carrying her. Ayane felt bad for the little girl because she's been through a lot today. Kind of like Ayane when she was young. She was rejected a lot, but she happened to get through hard training and become a kunoichi. Even be by Hayate's side. Hayate...Ayane hoped he and everyone else made it out safely. She didn't want to hope the worst for him.

"How's your head, Ayane?" Eliot asked.

Ayane didn't expect that Eliot would say anything, but replied, "It stings a little, but I'm fine." She tapped the bandaged part of her head and winced a little. It still stings.

Eliot sighed in relief. "That's good. At least it's not infected now, is it?"

Ayane shrugged. "I hope so. How's Mei-Lin?"

"I think she'll be fine, but after what she's been through today..." Ayane knew that feeling. Never forgetting a scary moment. But, there's one good thing about it.

"Hey Eliot."

"Yeah?"

"Have you heard of the phrase, 'Experiences make you stronger'?"

"Yeah, my master said that to me once."

Ayane smiled. "Mei-Lin might grow stronger after today." Eliot looked puzzled. "When she sees something like what happened today, she might know what to do in that situation. That's good, right?"

Eliot thought about it, then said, "Maybe. Then she wouldn't feel so helpless after all."

Ayane smiled again. "She's going to grow up to be a strong girl, like me."

"Heh. Yeah," said Eliot, remembering the time he fought Ayane. "As strong as you."

...

Soon, they arrived at the mansion. "Here we are," announced Kai.

"Whoaaaaaa!" said almost everyone except for Helena as they saw a mansion.

"You're rich?!" exclaimed Lisa.

"Yeah, my mother was rich, so we afforded this house." He turned to everyone. "Now, there's people inside here, so I'll reason with them. Meanwhile, all of you need to wait okay?" Kai entered the mansion. Almost everyone moaned again as they sat down on the ground. They thought standing would be too exhausting for them.

"I'm going to check if he's toying with us," Ryu stated.

"Whaaaaat? Really?" said Zack. "He seemed like a nice little kid!"

"Be careful, master," Ayane said.

"I'll be back." Ryu disappeared into the mansion.

* * *

Inside the mansion now, Ryu hid so no one would see him. He saw Kai walking into a hallway. Suddenly, a girl with black curly hair and glasses bumped into him.

"Oh! Sorry Kai!" she said. "You know where the pens and paper are?"

"I think in the office in the second floor," he answered. "Where's Kae-Kae?"

_Kae-Kae? _Ryu thought.

"Probably in her room. Oh yeah! Kai, I've got something to tell you."

"And what's that, Phoebe?"

The girl bit her lip. "I may have let some strangers in here."

Kai's eyes widened. "Strangers? Phoebe, mother taught us better!"

_Strangers?_

"Ugh, I know! B-but, they're good people! Honest!"

Kai crossed his arms. "Tell me what they look like."

"Okay, two girls, one guy. The guy has brown hair and brown eyes. He's tall and looks strong. I think he looks Japanese."

Ryu knew who she was talking about. _Hayate! Does that mean..._

"One of the girls look like his sister. Brown hair, brown eyes, looks Japanese. She's actually shorter than me."

_Kasumi..._

"The other girl has dirty blonde hair and light-blue eyes. She's a bit taller than the Japanese girl but still shorter than me."

Ryu sighed in relief. _They're all safe. I need to know where they are though._

"Where are these strangers at, Phoebe?" Kai asked.

"Well...they're at mom's room..."

Kai face-palmed. "Really?"

"B-but it had enough beds for them, s-so I thought-"

"It's fine, just make sure they don't break anything in there. Oh yeah, I also want to tell you something."

"Really? What is it?"

Kai bit his lip. "I...just ran into some strangers as well and they want shelter...so..."

_He's talking about us..._

"Do they know the strangers I brought in?"

Kai shrugged. "I'll ask. You should tell everyone else about this, okay?" Phoebe nodded as she left. Ryu disappeared and returned outside. He learned some important things he should tell the group.

"Master, what happened?" Ayane asked.

"It's fine," he answered. "He's trying to help us. Plus, I learned that Hayate, Ryu, and Kasumi are okay."

"Oh, thank you!" Leifang said, who was worrying about her friend.

"That's good..." the violet-haired kunoichi murmured, who hoped for the best of her half-brother. But the traitor's still alive...

Just then, Kai opened the mansion door and gestured the group to come inside. They all stood up and walked in, one by one.

* * *

**Done and done! *stretches* How was this chapter? Part of this was a little rushed. I also think some of the characters are becoming OOC. Anyway, how's my OCs? Phoebe is an OC that's kinda like me, so yeah. I wouldn't let strangers inside my house though.**

**I have intense writer's block now. Part of it is gone, but it's still with me! Why?! T^T**

**I was supposed to be done with this story by the end of this summer, but summer's coming to an end already! Well, this fanfic is halfway done anyway. Stupid writer's block!**

**R&amp;R, F&amp;F if you haven't done so! Tell me if there's a typo or anything. The next chapter will be all focused on Crystal. The chapter after that is full of training, fluffy moments, and friendly interactions. I'll see you in the next chapter! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the Crystal-centered chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Crystal was finished implanting all of the technology into the ring. She put it on. She grinned. Since Leon is knocked-out, she decided to use him and get all his strength. After all, she could've almost got knocked-out thanks to his strength. Before she left the room, she changed into a skimpy outfit. She left the office and walked all around the school to find Leon. She finally found him, surprisingly still unconscious. As she touched him, a wave went through her whole body. She evilly grinned as she grabbed his hand and sucked all of his strength into her. Once she didn't feel the wave anymore, she let go of him. She smiled, feeling big and strong. She clenched her fists and stood up. She snapped out of her happiness and saw something out a window. She looked and saw a news van.

"Sh*t!" she grumbled. "What now? They can't see me like this!" She ran back to her office and changed into her principal clothing. Just when she exited, she was confronted by reviewers, "annoying people".

"Ms. Crystal Lake," said the reporter. "What happened here? Do you know anything?" Now's the time for her to shine! Time to lie!

"Oh, it was horrible!" she said, almost sobbing. "It was just another peaceful day at this school. Everyone was going to the pool and I was about to get ready...b-but two of my workers and one of my students attacked me! They also drove all of my students and other workers along the way. Then the three started to fight each other. One of them got knocked out and the others escaped. I tried to call 9-1-1, but I was too beaten up to reach the phone. This is the most horrible day of my life!"

"Aww, I'm so sorry, Ms. Crystal Lake. Do you know what two of your workers were?"

_Hahaha! News people are SOOOO freaking stupid! _Crystal thought. "L-Leon Armid and Ryu Hayabusa!"

"Student?"

"Hitomi Buchfink."

"Is Leon Armid the man we found on the floor at the exit entrance?"

Crystal nodded. "They were great workers...and Hitomi was a great student! I...I don't know what's gotten into them."

"Uh-huh. Can you describe Ryu Hayabusa and Hitomi Buchfink to us?"

"Brown hair...green eyes...tan-ish skin...about 5 feet, 10 inches tall...that's all I can remember of Ryu. Hitomi...dirty-blonde hair...sky-blue eyes...fair skin...and about 5 feet, 3 inches tall."

"Thank you, Crystal Lake." The reporter turned to the TV. "So it seems like the students and staff of the school went missing and two of the staff and one of the students attacked Crystal. One of them is in our hands while the other two are still on the loose. The detective group will get deeper into this the next day. I'm Rhonda Lucas from the 34th Channel News." The news team walked away from Crystal. Crystal closed her office door and started chuckling.

"Ah the news crew, taking lies for truths since whatever!" she laughed quietly. "Well, I'm pooped. I should get some rest." She realized that there will be a group of detectives coming to the school. That means...there's cameras everywhere! Crystal needs to remove them NOW! Crystal opened her office door and checked to make sure the news team is GONE. She sighed in relief as she started to search for cameras.

...

The day passed and night is passing by like wind. Crystal had boxes to throw all the cameras in. She took a camera and threw it in a box. She decided to take a break, so she sat on the floor and took a short nap. She dreamt about the last time she saw her son. He was a little tall for his age and had brown hair. He was always the brightest person she's met. She was glad to be his mother. But due to her being in jail, she never saw him again. She saw him again...only 20 years older. He looked at her with fear and anger in his eyes.

"I hate you mom," he said to her.

Crystal's heart broke when he said that. "W-why, my son?"

"You beaten up dad. He was my role model. You had to beat the crap out of him!"

"No, James. There's a misunderstanding-"

"You had to beat the crap out of him!" he repeated. He repeated the line again and again.

Crystal woke up. She tried not to cry. It was true. She missed her son. She hoped he was alright. Maybe he has a nice job and has a nice family. She wanted to see him...at least one more time.

She snapped out of her train of thought and went back to removing all the cameras in the school.

...

It was the crack of dawn. Crystal FINALLY removed the last camera around. She threw it in a box. She closed all the boxes. She was done with the easy part...now for the "fun" part: Taking each box with her. She carried two to the back of the school. There was a dumpster out there, so she dumped the cameras in there. Two-by-two, she dumped all the cameras she could find into the dumpster. She was DONE AND DONE! Now the evidence that she was lying is now nowhere to be found...she hoped. She noticed she hasn't gotten any sleep, so she went into her office and took a nap on her desk. She planned that the next day, she'll escape and find everyone, but make it look like she was "kidnapped" by Ryu and Hitomi. This'll be a piece of cake.

...

The detective group came and investigated the school. Crystal answered all their questions, which were lies. They continued to investigate again. It was Crystal's time to shine, once again! She got into her office, put on a black leather jacket with no top on, black short shorts, and knee-high boots. She got out a piece of paper and wrote how she thinks Ryu writes like. She taped on the front of her desk. She evilly laughed quietly as she tip-toed out of the emergency exit door in her office.

"Alright! I'm coming for you, everyone. Be prepared!" Crystal said as she set off on her hunt to find everyone.

* * *

**Done! Whew, that was quicker than I thought. How was this short chapter?**

**Crystal didn't realize that she didn't removed the contraption OR the papers taped up in her room. Also, her closet isn't burned. She hasn't hid ALL the evidence yet. Uh-oh...**

**R&amp;R and F&amp;F! Tell me if there's a typo or anything. I think my writer's block is getting away from me now. Don't know for sure yet. Anyway, I'll see you all in the next chapter! ;D**


	8. Author's Note: One Question

**Hey, you guys. I've got a question for you all to answer: Can I please skip the bonding part of this story and go on with the action part of this story? I'll tell you what went down at the bonding part of this story. So, can I? I just can't write the bonding part of this story thanks to school and all that crap. Anyway, I will see you guys at the next chapter! See ya!**

**-Misty Rain the Female Warrior**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so the bonding part is skipped. I'll tell you what went down, then we'll continue on with the story.**

**Summary of Chapter 8:**** The kids in the mansion watched the news and saw Hitomi and Ryu in the breaking news part of the story. The kids watched themselves in case Hitomi and Ryu did any suspicious things. Ryu secretly knew this and kept it to himself. Meanwhile, everyone was just settling in. The next day, Hitomi realized Kai knows Karate, so she challenged him to a fight. The match ended in a tie. Then Hayate and Kanae appeared and they all decided to have a tag match. Hitomi and Kai vs. Hayate and Kanae, then Hitomi and Hayate vs. Kai and Kanae. Hitomi got K.O'd then Kanae did as well. Hayate and Kai were fighting. Kai lost. Kai liked fighting Hayate and Hitomi and wished for another match sometime. Kanae agreed with that as she kissed Kai on the cheek. As they both left, Hitomi was a little down that a 14-year-old beat her. However, Hayate cheered up by saying that they will train like they did back when Hayate was Ein. Hitomi liked the idea and accidently hugged him. This moment tied their bond together, almost a ribbon.**

**Summary of Chapter 9:**** Roxi was getting along with Christie while Phoebe was getting along with almost everyone. They still kept an eye on both Hitomi and Ryu Hayabusa. Roxi challenged Ryu to a battle. It was going to be in the backyard garden behind the mansion at evening. While that happened, Phoebe went to talk with Kasumi. They became friends after a little chatting. Phoebe wondered if Kasumi knew Ryu somehow, so she asked her if she knew him. The copper-haired kunoichi said that she and him are like a student and a teacher. Phoebe mischievously asked her if she was in love with him. She blushed insanely, but quietly admitted that she did. Phoebe, being the fangirl she is, shipped them together. She suggested that Kasumi should help Ryu during his match with Roxi. While everyone was waiting for the time of the battle to come, Ayane saw Mei Lin lost around the mansion. Mei Lin noticed her and asked her if she can lead her to the backyard to see the garden. Ayane accepted the offer and began to lead her to the backyard. While they were walking, Mei Lin asked Ayane if she had any feelings for Eliot. Ayane blushed hard and declined it. Mei Lin laughed and lied that she was kidding around with her. Ayane sighed in relief, but thought about her and Eliot being together. This made her realize she had a crush on him all along.**

**Summary of Chapter 10:** **It was time for the match to begin. Ryu and Roxi was getting ready. Before the match began, Kasumi asked Ryu if she could help him with the match. However, he said no because of the fact that Roxi has no allies to speak of and that she's only a kid. Kasumi realizes this and said okay. He patted her head and said that it'll be alright, making her feel a little better. Roxi was pumped up and ready for battle, ready to knock out Ryu and turn him in for his "crime". When Ryu arrived, the two fought. Everyone was watching. Ryu was winning, but he was very impressed by her style of fighting. He thought that Roxi isn't just a regular 13-year-old tomboy. She's young, but kicks ass like a boss. However, she lost. Ryu congratulated her skills in combat and wishes to fight her again. She didn't care. She lost, but had fun fighting him. It wasn't SO bad. Her loss was horrible to her though. Plus, isn't he a little too nice to be a murderer? Maybe?**

**Summary of Chapter 11:**** Jann Lee wanted to fight Ryu, but always gets blocked by Leifang. She wanted to fight Jann Lee again to prove herself worthy of being his partner. Jann Lee couldn't deal with this anymore, so he accepted and got into position to fight her. They fought and broke into a tie. Leifang HAS gotten stronger since the last time he saw her. She must be preparing for this moment for a while. He was kind of impressed. Leifang suddenly acted weird, blushing a lot. She was disappointed that the fight ended in a tie, but always wanted to tell Jann Lee something. Jann Lee was confused by her attitude. Leifang smiled and told him about why she wanted to be his partner, not because he made her win in the fourth DOA tournament. She walked closer to him. As she was going to tell him, Phoebe came out and told them that the fight was over. Jann Lee swore under his breath, but didn't want to blame Leifang for it. He suddenly thought her little attitude she had there was a little cute. Then it washed over him that he had some feelings for her, as she does for him.**

**Summary of Chapter 12: ****The kids of the mansion was almost convinced that Ryu and Hitomi aren't bad, but they still kept caution. Meanwhile, Ayane forgot that she had a kunai with her all along. She hid it and asked Kasumi if she could meet her outside. Kasumi decided to say yes. Later, outside, the two sisters meet. Ayane got out her kunai. Kasumi was shocked and asked**** Ayane why she's doing this. She answered by saying that it is still her duty to kill her, since she betrayed the Mugen Tenshin village. Suddenly, Ryu appeared, saying killing her NOW is unnecessary. He told her that the kids are getting suspicious about everyone and her killing Kasumi NOW will raise even more suspicion. Ayane dropped her kunai in defeat, letting Ryu's words sink in. She decided not to kill Kasumi for now and left. Kasumi hugged Ryu and thanked him for protecting her. He smiled and patted her head, saying he's glad to help. **

**And THAT'S IT FOR THE BONDING PARTS! Sheesh, that was such a pain typing them out, but at least you know what happens. Alright, onto the story!**

**busisuzy: I'm glad you like the action in this story!**

**RavenMomiji: Thanks for your review!**

* * *

Crystal, after DAYS of running to find the whole school, saw a mansion from far off. _Maybe those idiots are there... _she thought. She looked down on her ring and grinned her evil grin. _All those little piggies are going to be cornered by the wolf... _She ran to the mansion.

* * *

Hitomi, Hayate, Kai, and Kanae were outside of the mansion, watering Phoebe's "cute little garden" plants. Phoebe and her silly names for things. Hitomi and Kanae were planting the flower parts of her garden while Kai and Hayate are watering the vegetable and fruit part of the garden.

"How long did Phoebe's garden last?" Hitomi asked Kanae.

"About...two years?" Kanae said. "She always fell in love with this garden. Mother helped her plant it."

"Ah," Hitomi said. Then another question occurred to her. "Where is your mother now? Is she far or..." Kanae didn't answer. "Kanae?" The black-haired girl had a look on her face that silenced the karate girl.

Kanae changed the subject. "What do you think of that Hayate guy?" she asked, pointing at the Ninja of the Wind. Hitomi noticed she changed the subject. However, she decided to answer with, "He's my close friend. I think he's awesome."

Kanae smiled. "Is he like my Kai to you?"

Hitomi got confused. "What?"

Kanae chuckled. "I meant, do you love him as much as I love Kai?" Hitomi blushed. How could she answer that question? Yeah, he's a close friend of hers...especially when he was Ein...

The dirty-blonde-haired girl stuttered, "M-maybe..."

Kanae chuckled. "Really? I think you two make a good couple." Hitomi blushed again.

"St-stop it!" she exclaimed. Kanae can't help chuckling at the karate girl's behavior.

...

"How's it like being a ninja, Hayate?" asked Kai.

"Well kid, it's tougher than it looks," Hayate answered. "All those ninja you see in movies, cartoons, etc...they make the job look easy."

"What's so hard about it?"

"Numerous things, like mastering ninpo and high-skilled martial arts."

"Ninpo?" Kai said, confused by the word.

"It's just magic ninja use for combat." Kai nodded. He looked over at Kanae and Hitomi, who were happily chatting with each other. He still thought about the news about Hitomi and Ryu. He decided to ask the Ninja of the Wind something.

"What do you think of Hitomi and Ryu Hayabusa?"

Hayate looked at the boy. He answered, "Well, both of them are my best friends. I trust them both well."

Kai cleared his throat. "Say, did you...attend Lake Academy by any chance?"

Hayate raised a brow. "Yes..." he answered truthfully. "Why did you ask-"

"Hitomi and Ryu along with another guy attacked Crystal Lake," Kai interrupted. The ninja looked confused.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked.

"The news," Kai answered. "That's what Crystal Lake said." _She LIED in the news? _Hayate thought. _I should've known..._

"Listen Kai, what she said is all a lie," Hayate said to the 14-year-old boy.

Kai looked puzzled. "But that's what she said and they're being hunted down right now."

_This is bad... _"But do you think that was all true?" Now that he said it, it sounded too good to be true. But they could be innocent to trick them all.

"I think we should turn them in," Kai said out loud.

The girls walked to the boys. "Who's turning in who?" Hitomi asked.

Kai turned to Hitomi. "You," he answered, pointing at her.

The karate girl looked at him in confusion. "What? What're you turning ME in for?"

Hayate shook his head. "Kai, there's a HUGE misunderstanding. I told you that."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kanae asked, confused by the whole situation. It took her a second to process it. That was right, according to the news, Hitomi and Ryu are responsible for attacking Crystal Lake. But...Kai FULLY believes it? Kanae thought it was unbelievable. However, there are other things...

"You and Ryu Hayabusa along with some guy attacked Crystal Lake," she said. Hitomi's eyes widened.

_WHAT?! _she thought. "Where did you hear-"

"The news," both Kai and Kanae said. "Crystal Lake said it herself."

_Oh no... _"You guys can't trust a word she says!" she exclaimed.

Hayate nodded. "That's right." The two 14-year-olds were very lost and confused. Suddenly, Kai saw something move from tree to tree swiftly. He became concerned.

"You guys, you gotta believe us. Every single thing Crystal said at that news report are lies. All of them were," Hitomi said. "I didn't see it myself, but what you said Kae-Kae, it's a lie." Kanae thought it might be true. Hitomi's a nice girl. How could a nice principal like Crystal Lake lie to the news like that...

"I was with her and Kasumi all this time," Hayate added. "So there's no way she could do that. I knew Hitomi for a long time. If anything, she can fight Crystal Lake and knock her out." Kai's head was swarming with confusion. He was utterly lost.

Kanae stood right next to Hitomi. "We have to believe them, honey. It's too good to be true. I mean, Hitomi's awesome. She isn't as bad as Crystal said to be on the news." She grabbed both his hands and squeezed them. "Please." He bit his lip. Maybe Hitomi wasn't one of the people that attacked her. But he was still a bit concerned with Hayabusa...even though the guy's not all that bad...

He looked into his girlfriend's eyes and replied, "Alright. Hitomi is not a bad girl." Hitomi sighed in relief. "But I'm still concerned about that Ryu Hayabusa..." Suddenly, he saw someone swiftly trying to kick Kanae. His eyes widened and he pulled his girlfriend out of the way. However, the figure kicked Hitomi, not her. The figure was a woman with long silver hair and icy blue eyes. Kai's eyes widened. That was...

Hayate shouted, "Hitomi!" He ran to her side. Hitomi got up and rubbed her forehead, where she was kicked at. She looked up...and saw no other than Crystal Lake in a skimpy outfit.

"Crystal..." she muttered under her breath. Hayate glared at the woman.

"You..." he also muttered.

Crystal chuckled. "Hello again, my wonderful students. Sorry to ruin your break, but it's time to go back to school." She evilly grinned. She then looked at Kai and Kanae. "Oh, and who are you two cuties?" The young couple couldn't believe their eyes. That's THE principal of Lake Academy, dressed in a skimpy outfit and acting the opposite she was on TV. So what Hayate and Hitomi said WERE true...

As Crystal walked to them, Hayate tried to punch her, but she turned and blocked it. "You're not going near them," he said coldly to her.

The white-haired woman smirked. "What do you think I'm gonna do to them?" She then grabbed his arm with her hand with the power ring and gripped on it tight. Hayate suddenly gasped and began heavily breathing when she did that. Hitomi stood up and landed a punch at Crystal's face. She let go of the wind ninja's hand, but she continued smirking, as if she didn't felt that.

"What did you do to Hayate?!" the karate girl shouted angrily.

Hayate caught his breath. "It's like the life has been draining out of me..." he managed to speak out. Kai and Kanae didn't know what to do. The woman did look dangerous now. Maybe they should help Hitomi and Hayate. They went into their fighting positions.

Crystal looked unimpressed and smiled. "Isn't this going to be fun?" She went into her fighting position. "You will regret this!"

* * *

**I don't think I can finish this story by the end of the year...**

**Anyway, how was the chapter? It was kinda rushed.**

**Review, follow, favorite, tell me if there's typos or anything, and I'll see you in the next chapter! ;D**


End file.
